Survival
by Ken67
Summary: The nations of the world are stranded on a remote island in the middle of nowhere due to a spell gone wrong! Can they survive long enough to be rescued, or will they perish? There will be character death "on-screen" and "off-screen".
1. Chapter 1: Waking

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

"Damn it, wake up tomato bastard! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me! I swear... I swear! I-if you d-die on me! I-I-I'll... I'll..."

"R-Roma?"

"Y-you're awake? Uh... um... forget what I said earlier! I-I... I didn't mean that!" Romano yelled as he turned away, his face bright red.

"Aw~, is my little tomato worried? Come here~ let boss give you a hug~!" Reaching up, Spain quickly grabbed Romano's waist and pulled him down, smoldering the Italian nation.

"W-what? L-let me go! I was not worried about you!" Despite his protests, Romano made no move to get free from Spain's hold.

"Kesesese! Look at you two!"

 _Great, the second potato bastard's here..._ Romano though bitterly, cursing under his breath.

"Anyways, now that you two have finally woken up, I can fill you guys in! We're stuck somewhere."

"... ... HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO F***ING CALMLY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK SOMEWHERE YOU BASTARD?" Jumping to his feet, Romano attempted to swing at Prussia, however, he was held back by Spain.

"Now, now, let Prusia talk, ¿sí?"

"Ja, ja, let the awesome me speak. So, as the awesome me was saying, we're stuck here. I've taken a look around, we're in a cave near some lake or something. Oh, and we've got nothing. Also, the others aren't around either."

 _NO! Damn it! My stupid fratello's probably hanging around the potato bastard, and I'm not there!_ Panicking, Romano made a run for it, determined to find his brother, screaming, "I'M COMING FRATELLO!"

"W-what? No! Come back Roma! It's dangerous out there!"

"Huh? Hey! Come back Spanien!"

* * *

"B-big brother..."

"It's okay, Liechtenstein, I'll protect you. Just stay near me." Switzerland assured Liechtenstein, holding her close.

"Austria! Switzerland! Lichtenstein! I'm back! Look at this!" Yelled Hungary, holding up a fairly good sized rabbit.

"You've caught a rabbit, great. Now who's going to... cook it?" Austria sighed.

"I-I think I-" Liechtenstein began but was quickly interrupted by Switzerland, "No! You're still too young... you're not yet ready Liechtenstein..."

"Just let her do it. She wants to. Besides, you need to stop being so protective of her." Austria grumbled, standing up.

"Let her do it? Austria, you don't understand do you? After all, you never had someone you needed to protect, or someone that needs your comfort! You couldn't possibly tell me to-"

"Ahem. May we stop arguing, it's not going to help us. We should be working together. After all, we are stranded in the middle of nowhere..." Sighing, Hungary laid her bow and arrow down, as well as the rabbit.

"I'm surprised you could craft a bow and an arrow so quickly... and catch a rabbit."

"Oh, uh... thanks Austria..." Hungary blushed, turning away from Austria. Suddenly a loud roar boomed in the distance.

"Looks like a storm's brewing." Switzerland exclaimed as a cool breeze swept over the 4 nations.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first FanFiction on the Internet! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it's kinda short but i'll start writing longer chapters after the first 3 chapters, including this one, which are more like introductions.**

 **Words: 573**


	2. Chapter 2: Surviving

**Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Never did, never will.**

* * *

"Bloody hell!" England panted as he tried, and failed, to start a fire using a fire board and a stick.

"Westerners, they can't do anything... allow me!" China grumbled, taking the materials from England.

"Hey! Give that back! You-" England abruptly stopped as China successfully began a fire.

"What are you guys staring at? Get more wood!" At this America, France and England quickly got up and went off to find more wood, "Aiyah, westerners..."

"China! I caught a deer!"

"AH! R-Russia! Don't do that! It's not good for my heart! Wait... how did you catch a deer?"

"Oh, this? I just smacked it with my magic pipe of pain!" Russia exclaimed happily.

"Uh... okay... can you skin it or anything?"

"Uh... h-how do you skin it?"

"Aiyah... fine, I'll skin it, good thing I brought this knife with me..." As China got to work skinning the deer with his pocketknife, America, England and France got back from their 'expedition' and set the pile of sticks and bark down.

"Oh~ my beautiful shirt, it's ruined!"

"Oh quit whining frog! We're in the wild now! So quit your whining!"

"But Angleterre... my legs hurt~, and my clothes are messy~" As France continued to whine, England's patience began to run out, soon enough, England had France pinned to the ground.

"H-hey! Stop fighting!"

"WHOA! Bro, when did you get here? That was awesome! You just appeared!" France took this moment to push the Englishman off of him, standing up he dusted himself off.

"Amérique, Canada was here all along..." France deadpanned.

"Wait, who? Frog, are you hallucinating already? It hasn't even been a day." England grumbled, standing up.

"Angleterre, do you not see Canada? He was once raised by you, as much as I hate to admit."

"Dude. He's my brother. Canada, remember? Right... uh... somewhere near me, I guess?"

"Amérique... you're in no position to talk, you know. You didn't even notice Canada before moi!"

Both England and Canada stood there as America and France continued to bicker.

"AIYAH! SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOU OUT!"

* * *

"Poland... that's not how you plant wheat..." Lithuania muttered. Poland, of course, being Poland, didn't hear him and continued planting along, incorrectly of course. So Lithuania, instead of planting new wheat, was forced to go after Poland, replanting the wrongly planted wheat.

"They're doing a good job, well, Lithuania at least... It's a good thing that we gound shelter along a river." Estonia muttered as he continued to try and create a fire.

Latvia was passed out near the corner, after he had woken up he fainted once more when Poland told him that they were stuck in the wild and there were animals that were going to eat them. That was of course, wrong. For now at least.

"There we go!" Estonia happily sighed as the spark appeared and lit the pile of dry bark on the floor. He watched as the fire consumed the bark and came to life, lighting the area around them.

They had fire, but no food, except for the wheat Lithuania and Poland had just planted but they would have to wait months for those to grow. It was a good thing that it was Spring.

"We're done!" Lithuania and Poland walked towards Estonia, their clothes dirty and a weary look on their faces.

"You two look about ready to drop, go on, I'll keep guard tonight."

* * *

 **Will upload Chapter 3 very soon, tonight actually, and maybe chapter 4 if I can.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short but longer chapters are coming!**

 **Words: 633**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up! I really hope you all are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying making this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. At all.**

* * *

This was not a good day for Germany. First he had to host a meeting, that hadn't gone well, but then again, when had any meeting gone well? Then, England, he just had to try and curse France, and now they're here, at least Japan, Italy and him.

He had no idea where the others were, nor did he really care. They were nations after all, they couldn't die, right? No, of course they couldn't die! They were nations! However, he was worried about Prussia, and Romano.

Prussia because, well, he was his brother, no matter how annoying he could be. Romano, well, Germany didn't have a personal reason why, the only good reason he could come up with was that Italy would be heartbroken if Romano... got hurt, yeah, hurt. They couldn't die. Yes, they were nations, they were immortal. However, Germany just couldn't shake off that feeling that this wasn't just England's fault, and that maybe... they lost their immortality.

 _NO! We're nations! Snap out of it Germany! Be strong!_

"Ve~! Germania, Germania! Look!" Glancing up his jaw dropped, Italy has somehow made a pasta sculpture out of the wet sand on the beach they were currently trapped on. Japan had earlier confirmed that it was possible to make it to the other side of the shore, if they could make a raft.

"Do you like it? I think it needs more detail on the fork!"

 _How in the world did he make that? T-That sculpture literally is defying the very laws of physics! How in the world did Italy manage?_ Despite Germany's confusion, he formed a smile on his face, glad that the Italian was still himself, however, he wasn't sure how long that'll last.

"Oh, I wish I could eat that... I'm so hungry, ve~." Especially without pasta.

"I've gathered some wood and some sticks. I think we could craft these into a raft if we had rope. However, at the moment we don't have any rope." Germany looked to the side, just in time to see Japan coming out of the thin woods that populated the north of the island.

"Danke Japan." Taking the wood and sticks from Japan, Germany threw some into the fire and put the remainders next to him. Glancing to his right he sees that Japan had laid down and was watching the stars that covered the sky.

Italy quickly skipped over and joined them, occasionally asking questions ranging from pasta to 'Do you like me Germany?'. Soon both Japan and Italy were fast asleep. Germany, however, had told himself to stay awake, watching over the two and their temporary camp.

 _This sure does bring back memories_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be uploaded maybe tonight or early tomorrow. I;m really glad that I already have so many views! Okay, 11 views isn't THAT much, but for a beginner like me, it's a lot, and I really appreciate all of you taking time out of your day to read this FanFiction! See you next time! A** **ddio! That's Italian for goodbye BTW.**

 **Words: 559**


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure

**Yay! Chapter 4 is out! I know I've said this many times already but, I really hope that you guys are enjoying this! English isn't my first language (Chinese is but I'm in no way going to be biased towards China) so there might be some mistakes... I'll proofread my chapters soon.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, I WISH, BUT I DON'T**_

* * *

"R-Roma! Got you! You can't just run away like that! Look! It's getting dark out!"

"Let me go bastard! I have to find fratello! He needs me!" As Romano thrashed even more, Spain's hold on him increased, holding Romano in place. After all, Spain was stronger than Romano.

"I-I finally caught up with you guys! That was so unawesome! Leaving me behind!"

"P-Prussia! Help me!" Even though Spain was stronger than Romano, he was beginning to tire out. _Maybe eating all those churros yesterday wasn't such a good idea..._

Prussia quickly held down Romano and pinned his arms behind him, restricting Romano's movement even more.

"LET GO OF ME POTATO BASTARD! I NEED TO FIND MY FRATELLO!" At this Romano only screamed louder and fought stronger.

"Look Roma, it's night, even if we let you go find little Italia, you'll only get lost!" Spain tried reasoning. This managed to calm Romano down a bit, but he was still struggling.

"Let him go, Prussia." Upon Prussia releasing Romano, Spain quickly picked Romano up bridal style, "Let's go back to the cave, we'll look for your hermano tomorrow, ¿sí?"

"F-fine..." Was all Romano muttered as they made their way back to the cave.

"Aw~ you're looking like a tomate~!" Spain squealed as he saw that Romano's face was bright red.

* * *

"Ah~, we're finally here!" Spain exclaimed happily, setting Romano down lightly, as the Italian had fallen asleep right before they arrive at their 'base'.

"Hey, Spanien."

"¿Sí?"

"Earlier, when we were chasing Romano, I think I saw a light in the distance, near the mountains. Maybe it's the others?"

"... It might be, but there might be some other inhabitants of the island!"

"Kesesese! C'mon Spanien! That's impossible! No one could live on this piece of dirt!"

"Well, we can't be sure, right? Anyways, if you're right then... we'll check out the light source tomorrow!"

A growl came from the end of the cave. Both men tensed up and quickly turned around, relaxing when they saw that it was just Romano, who had been woken up by their converstation.

"Do you idioti mind? I'm trying to sleep here!" Grumbled a cranky Romano, hearing this, Spain was quickly at his side, laying down with him.

"Of course Roma! Let's sleep together! Just like the old times!" Blushing profoundly, Romano turned and faced the other side of the wall, away from Spain.

"That was not awesome, leaving me to guard. Even with my awesomeness I can get tired, you know..." Prussia grumbled under his breath, laying on a rock.

* * *

"Svegliati, tomato bastard! You promised that we'd find mio fratello today!"

"Roma? Oh, of course~! Let's go! First, we'll have to wake up Prussia!" Walking over to the sleeping albino, Romano roughly kick him in the stomach, successfully waking up the albino, but also pissing him off.

"Scheiße! The hell was that for?"

"Wake up potato bastard! We're going to find mio fratello! Now get up or I'll leave you behind!" Glaring at Romano, Prussia reluctantly got up, dusted himself, and walked over to Spain.

"How the hell do you deal with him?" Prussia whispered to Spain, loud enough so that Spain could hear, but Romano couldn't.

"Ah, well mi amigo, Roma's not that bad, ¿sí? He can be kinda rough sometimes, but that's what makes him cute! Don't you think?"

"Come ON! Hurry up or I'll find him myself!" Romano hissed, already at the mouth of the cave, ready to depart.

"Coming~!" Skipping to where Romano was, Spain gave him a hug before leaving, with Romano in the lead and Prussia last.

"Roma, why don't we go towards the mountains, where you ran to last night? Prussia said that he saw a light there!"

"How the hell can you trust that potato bastard! He's worse than his brother! He could be lying for all I know!" That didn't escape Prussia's ears as he growled at the Italian up front. Glaring back at the albino, Romano hissed, "Look here, bastard, I don't want you in my group, it was the tomato bastard's idea, so if you want to leave, feel free to!"

"Romano! We have to work together now that we're stranded somewhere we don't know!"

"Fine!" Turning around, Romano increased his pace towards where Spain believed the others would be, that place he had ran to last night.

* * *

Liechtenstein watched as Hungary finished making her 3rd arrow. It looked so easy!

"M-Miss Hungary? Do you think that I could, maybe... make one of those?"

"Oh! You want to try?" Liechtenstein nodded, normally her brother would've stopped her but since he had went to go hunt, she decided that now was a good time to ask Hungary.

"Of course! Come here, I'll show you, then you try!" Making her way over Liechtenstein carefully watched as Hungary made her 4th one. Then, once she was done, it came Liechtenstein's turn.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement, making the arrow was completely nerve wreaking for her. She was worried about a thousand things, despite Hungary trying to calm her down.

The final product was a dull stone attached to a very short stick. It wasn't great but it could work, maybe. Hungary decided to let Liechtenstein keep the 'weapon'.

Suddenly there was a thump behind them, Hungary quickly whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was, it was Switzerland with his kill, a fat wild boar.

"Wow! This could last us two days!" Excitedly, Hungary poked the dead boar in the stomach, it felt soft and full.

"It'll be rotten by then." Switzerland spoke in a monotone voice, going over to sit next to Liechtenstein, who hurriedly hid her newly made weapon.

"Well, at least we could make a nice meal out of it! It's nice and fat-I mean large!"

"Yes, however I refuse to eat that thing as it is." Austria grimaced, backing away from the carcass, which was already attracting flies.

"No one said that you had to eat the thing." Switzerland growled, tired of the aristocrat's complaining.

"Don't worry Austria! I'll make a fire, then we could cook the thing!" To this Austria only gave a grunt and turned away, probably so that he didn't have to see the carcass anymore.

* * *

"I refuse to eat in such an undignified manner!" Austria protested when Hungary gave him a piece of meat. That was the last straw. Quickly standing and walking over to the Austrian, Switzerland knocked him out with the butt of his gun before going back to Liechtenstein saying, "Pretend you never saw that."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon! Maybe tomorrow, or today, it depends, I'm leaning more towards tomorrow. Anyways, who do you think will _die_ first? I have a poll set up on my profile if you wanna vote! Kay, now that my author's note is done, ****再见！(Bye!)**

 **Words: 1,266**


	5. Chapter 5: Terror

**I'm really sorry for making all you guys wait! ( _Inner me: What people?_ ) Um... yea. I'm guessing you wanna read the story now so... enjoy! I'll explain down below.**

* * *

Hitting another tree with his ax, England grumbled, "Why the bloody hell do I have to do this?"

Turning around he saw China throwing out the deer Russia had caught last night, now it was filled to the brim with maggots. _Disgusting_

"Hey Iggy! Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" _Oh great, the idiot is here_

"Nothing America, and for your information it's 'what are you', not 'huata' or whatever you said. Also-"

"Yea, yea, I don't need another lecture from you again. I'm out! See ya!"

"It's 'you', not 'ya'!" _Ugh! That git never learns! Some day I'm going to have to teach him a l_ _esson he'll never forget_

"Hey guys! I see something over there! It looks like... human! I think. Yup, totally human!"

"Amérique, don't start talking like Pologne, and they are humans!"

"Какие? Oh! maybe it's the others!"

"AIYAH! All of you shut up! Get your weapons! We don't know for certain that it's the others!" Shouting, China stood up and grabbed his dagger he carved last night.

England clutched his ax, stepping forward, he saw that America had taken his spear, Russia with his pipe and France... well France was sitting in the corner.

"Go! You can do it! Moi believes in you!"

"Don't just sit there! Look! Even... uh... C-Canadia? Um, yea, even Canadia has his weapon!"

"It's Canada..."

"Oi, you bastardi! Why the fuck are you holding fucking weapons at us?"

 _Romano?_ Turning around, England saw Romano walking, ahem, stomping towards them with Spain and Prussia close behind.

"Where's West? Is he here, please tell me he's just out hunting or something..." England had never seen Prussia that nervous before, he was usually babbling on about his awesomeness or something.

"Нет, Германия is not with us, but don't worry, all will become one with mother Russia, да?"

"Halt die Schnauze you Russian arschloch!"

"Now that wasn't nice, let me shut that dirty little mouth of yours."

"Russia! Now's not the time! We just found some of the others!" _Damn, why couldn't he be this mature all the time_

"Stop fighting! This is a good moment! We shouldn't be fighting, we should be celebrating!" The Spaniard chirped.

"Kay! C'mon! We have some food in our camp, follow me!" Already heading back, the American laughed boisterously.

"It's not- ugh! I give up..." _I should just stop wasting my breath on the bloody git.._

"This is the thing we caught today! It's kinda plump so it'll do nicely! China, you still got that pocketknife?"

"Yes, but I'm not letting you skin it! You'll probably just cut yourself and bleed to death!"

"I can't bleed to death and I'm not that useless..." Pouting, the American sulked in the corner of the camp, looking out into the dark, night sky.

* * *

"They're growing nicely!"

"How can you tell? They haven't even grown out yet!" Going over to Lithuania, Estonia bent down and poked the soil.

"Well, the soil's nice and wet and it's also nice and cool, wheat prefers a cool and moist growing season to grow!"

"Oh, alright... um... what can I do to help?"

"Um... I guess that we kinda will need other things to eat while we wait for our wheat to grow. We also need to build a shelter, last night was cool, I'm glad that Latvia didn't catch a cold."

"Yeah, so, what can we build our shelter out of? I mean, we're kind of limited in the supplies we have available..."

Looking around the area Lithuania realized that Estonia was right, there was just flat land all around them, with the exception of water.

 _Water. If there's water then there's mud!_ "I know! We can shape the mud around the stream's bank into bricks and then let them dry, then use them to make our shelter!"

"Like the early civilizations? That sounds good! I'll get Poland and Latvia to help!" Running back to the bank, where their temporary living quarters were, Estonia began informing the others.

"Right, I suppose I should get working too, off to gather some berries!"

* * *

"So, like, Liet, we got the mud shaped, so what do we do now?"

"We let them dry Poland."

"Kay, kay, I'll, like go wash off my hands in the river there, be back soon!" Walking off, Poland headed toward the river to their west.

"S-so w-what do we do n-now?" Latvia asked, shivering from the cold night.

"I... I don't know... I mean, this is the first time I've been stuck somewhere. Without any communication, and any humans nearby. Well, I have been lost before, but that was during the Medieval times..."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W-what was that?" Frightened, Latvia began shivering even more, latching himself onto Estonia.

"Um, I- I'll go check, you guys stay here!" With that, Lithuania ran towards Poland's scream.

* * *

"P- Poland? Are you there? A- answer me!" Walking past yet another bush, Lithuania can to the bank of the river.

"L- Liet?" Came a hoarse whisper, startled, Lithuania jumped back but then quickly realized that it was Poland's voice, ran towards it.

Lithuania found Poland lying on the bank, all bloodied and bruised.

"P- Poland! What happened to you? A- are you okay?" Kneeling down, Lithuania attempted to wrap the areas on Poland that were bleeding with his own clothes.

"I- I'm fine Liet, like, I'll never go down, ever!" Despite his injuries, Poland was able to pull himself up into a sitting position, that however, only aggravated the wounds even more.

"Lay down Poland, I'll dress your wounds!"

"Liet! We don't have time! T- the monster that did this to me is still somewhere here! We've got to go! W- we've got to get Estonia and L- Latvia!" Again, despite his injuries Poland was able to pull himself back up after Lithuania forced him to lie down.

"I- it's near us, in that case, we've got to go!" Right on cue, a scream could be heard right after the words came out of Lithuania.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger! Yas!, I finally wrote a cliffhanger! Anyways, about why I was away for so long... I had a 10 paged Physics Lab Write-up to do... TT^TT**

 **It was a pain in the arse! 10 pages! Front AND back! It wasn't, 'oh about 10 pages, 8 or 9 will do." Nope. It was a solid _10_. No, scratch that, it was an _at least 10_. Do you know how long I spent on that? TT^TT That is one weekend that I'll never get back... AND, yes, there is an and. Wehavetodoanother8ofthesegodforbiddenthingsthisyearinordertopass- *GASP*  
**

 **Yeah.**

 **Words: 1,186**


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

"Ve~, Germany, why do you need my flag?"

Signing for the tenth time today Germany answered, "Because your flag will serve as the sail for our raft."

"Oh, OK!" Germany then told him to find more sticks which Italy happily replied with an 'okie dokie'.

Grunting, Germany pulled the 4 pieces of wood together with the rope Japan conveniently had in his pocket. He then set some sticks onto the raft and stuck them to the wood using some sap Japan had collected from the trees around here. It was a good thing that Japan was just as thoughtful as him, using leaves to hold the sap.

Pouring a bit more sap over the raft, Germany then tied it together using the ropes, after securing it in place he then let it to dry.

"Germany, Germany, I'm nervous! What is we starve? What if we get hurt? What if-"

"Mein Gott Italien, those thing will not happen! Here, take this. Maybe this'll help calm you down." Handing Italy a maple leaf that had been bundled up, Germany rubbed his temples to lessen the incoming migraine.

"What is this?" Opening it, Italy took out a piece of sticky, randomly shaped object, "Ewwww... what is this?"

"It's gum... made from the pine trees in the woods, Japan made them just a while ago." Germany sighed, checking the sap on the makeshift raft.

"Oh." Popping one into his mouth he chewed a while before gagging, "Agk! Ve~! Germany, this tastes awful!"

"Italien, we're not near any civilization, of course everything wouldn't have all the 'wonderful' flavors of our countries." Germany said, stressing the word wonderful.

"But your sausages taste like cardboard and it's a... um... flavor I guess from our countries!" Italy chirped, oblivious to the stress Germany put on the word, wonderful.

"Aren't you suppose to be collecting some more sticks... Italien?" Germany growled, in a low voice, getting quite aggravated by the Italian's behavior.

"A-AH! O-o-okay M-Mr. G-Germania!" With a whimper, Italy scampered away into the woods, presumably to collect more sticks.

"G-Germany-san, was that necessary? I-I mean... you scaring Italy-san like that..."

"It's fine Japan, he'll come back soon enough..." Sighing Germany went back to working on the raft, now that the sap had hardened a bit.

"V-Ve... I-I can't even do anything... maybe he just wanted to get rid of me? I-I have to go ask-No! I can't! G-Germany will j-just yell at me again..." Whimpering, Italy laid down under a pine tree, back to the tree, "Maybe... I should stop bothering Germany. Yeah... I'll just go, that way I won't drag Germany down anymore!"

Now determined, Italy set off, away from the camp, away from Germany, his best friend...

Tears start rolling down his face but he pushed himself to go, farther into the woods.

"Where is he now? It's been a while, it's getting late..."

"Maybe you scared him too much? I-I mean... Italy-san did look kind of hurt... when you told him to go off."

"Well, he should appreciate what we have right now, it could be a lot worse..." Sighing, Germany threw two more pieces of wood into the fire.

"O-Oh... w-well... in that case... I'll stand neutral."

"That's fine Japan... Say, could you go get some more wood? Our supply is running low." With a nod, Japan got up and headed off into the woods, "A-And while you're at it... could you see if you could find Italien too?"

"Hai, I will Germany-san, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"... Danke..."

Oh no! Maybe leaving Germany and Japan was a bad idea! N-Now he was all alone... in a dark, scary, creepy forest...

"V-Ve... G-Germany... h-help me..." Wait! He couldn't keep relying on Germany anymore! E-Especially since he was dragging Germany down. "Ah, I'm getting sleepy, ve, maybe a quick siesta won't hurt..."

Suddenly he heard a twig snap. Whipping around his head he saw that it was only a squirrel.

"O-Oh, it's only you Mr. Scoiattolo! W-What a relief! S-So... have you seen Ger-... I-I mean have you seen somewhere where there's food?" Quickly, the squirrel pointed to somewhere to Italy's left, then sprinted up the nearest tree.

"Ve~! Grazie, Mr. Scoiattolo!" And with that, Italy began his trek across the island, enduring harships and making more animal friends along the way.

"G-G-Germany-san!" Germany heard something horse, it sounded like...

"J-Japan! Are you alright?" Running over he saw that the Japanese man had Italy on his back, sleeping.

"I-I found him sleeping next to a tree. A-Also... I couldn't find any wood, sorry Germany-san." Apologizing, Japan gave Germany one of his deepest bows.

"It's fine Japan, at least you found Italy." With that Germany laid Italy down next to the fire, with Japan sitting across from him.

"Kiu estas vi popolon?" He hear someone yell from up on top of a cliff. Why was this so familiar? Oh yes... that.

* * *

 **Yay, Chapter 6 is done! Woohoo! Cheers! yay... woohoo...**

 **Update: Hello guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! My old computer crashed and all my data on** **Survival** **was erased so right now I'm trying to read through the story and take new notes and stuff (I like my stories organized).**

 **It might take until mid-July to upload a new** **Survival** **chapter since I'm studying for my regents right now. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys can stay with my story and me until I upload the new chapter, thank you!**

 **Words: 982**


	7. Chapter 7: Living

**Hi! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Wow Miss. Hungary! You're very good with the bow!" Liechtenstein gasped, amazed that Hungary felled a flying bird in two shots.

"Ahahaha, thanks, but to be honest, I don't really feel that confident with a handmade bow..."

"It works doesn't it? As long as it works, it's fine." Looking up from her bow, Hungary saw Switzerland walking towards them with Hungary's bird in his hands, "The arrow was trashed during the fall."

"Oh, thanks!" Said Hungary, taking the bird from Switzerland, who walked back to their 'camp' with Liechtenstein behind him.

"Big Brother! Are you okay? You look a bit tired today." She could hear Liechtenstein ask her brother, who gave a nod in response. Snapping out of her daze, Hungary quickly closed the distance between her and the duo, heading back to the camp.

"Wait." Switzerland paused, he held his hand in front of Liechtenstein, stopping her from going forward.

"What is it Big Brother?" She asked, looking up at Switzerland who responded with, "Hungary, don't you think it's too quiet? Austria brought his phone, which has a piano app downloaded, so he should be playing that..."

"But there's no sound..." Hungary finished.

"Exactly, Liechtenstein, stay behind me." Right after he said that, he bursted out of the bushes they were in, rifle ready. After looking around for a while and not seeing Austria, he shouted, "Alright, come out you Austrian piano nerd!"

"I-I don't think this is a joke or prank of any sorts, Austria isn't like that Prussia, he isn't the type to joke around, usually," Hungary whispered.

"Then what are you suggesting happened? He wandered off? Or... Hungary, I don't think we're alone here..." Switzerland growled, "There might be other, undiscovered tribes of natives."

"A-are you saying Austria got kidnapped?"

"That is the highest probability. I don't think he'd just wander off like that."

"B-but Austria can defend himself! I-I mean he's stronger than an average human! He's a nation for goodness sake!"

"I don't think we hold that title anymore," Switzerland whispered, making sure Liechtenstein doesn't hear him, "Look, since we've arrived in this stupid place, I've felt weaker. I tire more easily and it takes me more strength to do things."

"Are you saying... t-that... we aren't nation anymore? T-that's insane!" Hungary shouted, backing away from Switzerland.

"Believe what you will, but we must find Austria, and fast," With that, Switzerland went over to the camp and started searching for clues.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" China asked.

"Hey! When did you become the f***ing boss around here?" Romano yelled, ready to attack the Chinese, but he didn't, well, he couldn't since he was busy pushing the Spaniard off of him.

"Hahaha! He's right China! This will be a democratic election! So, first we'll elect a president, then maybe 4 senators and then everyone could be-" America began but was cut off by England, "We are not doing that confusing mess you call a government!"

"U-um guys-" A soft voice spoke.

"Oh yea? So yours is better?" America interupted.

"Damn right it is!" England retorted, leaping at America. With that the whole campsite erupted into yelling and screaming.

"Everyone! Listen to me!"

"WOAH! When did you get here Canada?"

"Be quiet America!" Canada snapped, "Everyone listen to me! I've been trying to get all your attention for the past 5 minutes! Why is it that you guys never listen to my ideas? For all you guys know, I could have a good plan too!"

"Uh... Cana-" America begand but was yet again cut off, by Canada this time, "I said be quiet America! I'm sick of being overshadowed and mistaken for you, so can you please be quiet and listen to me for once!"

"..."

"Thank you, anyways! As I was saying, give me a chance! I say that all of us vote for a leader, but you cannot vote for yourself, also, the leader will then choose jobs for us. Is that good?"

France was the first to speak, "Y-yea... I think that'll work, everyone?"

At that moment the nations began talking once more, quietly this time, most of them agreeing, even Romano kept his voice down.

"Ah, I have a sheet of paper, you guys can rip it up and write down your choice, I also have a pen," Canada whispered, but this time he was heard.

"So... I will be announcing the votes, any objections?" China announced, looking around the open field, "Good. Everyone but France and England have one vote. England comes in with two votes, France, zero."

"WHAT? How could I-"

"Bloody hell France, shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, black sheep of Europe!"

"What did you call me you frog?"

"Ahem! England!" China coughed, getting the fighting duo's attention.

"Ah, yes... the jobs... I think Russia, Prussia and America should do the hunting, France and China will be the cooks, and the rest will gather the necesary materials," England announced, "So now I think the hunting and gathering squad should head out right now."

"Wait!"

"What is it now America?" China grumbled, annoyed at the American that just won't shut his mouth.

"I think we should elect new leaders every week so that no one person is in charge forever!"

"That... might not be a bad idea, I'm surprised America, who knew you could be sensible at times," England remarked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey, I can be sensible if I want to be!" America retorted, crossing his arms and pouting.

"So... I believe that we should head out now, да?"

"Yea, yea, you stupid commie,"

" Now Америка, that wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Do I care?" As America said that he headed into the forest with Prussia behind him. After smiling for a while longer, Russia followed after the two. Soon after that, Canada, Spain and Romano also headed out to get firewood and berries.

* * *

Bursting out from the bushes, Lithuania arrived at the campsite, "Estonia! Latvia! Are you here?"

"Y-yea! We're over here!" Lithuania heard a soft whisper, presumably Estonia's.

Running over while carrying Poland, Lithuania arrived at where Estonia and Latvia were, they were hiding next to the fire.

"What happened, did something attack you?" Lithuania asked.

"M-more importantly, did you see what it was?" Poland questioned, trying to stand upright.

"Poland, you shouldn't be standing! Lay down," Estonia panicked, seeing Poland's serious wounds.

"That's wierd, it's been a while now, your wounds should've closed up by now!" Lithuania said, going over to Poland and inspecting his wounds.

"Y-yea, I guess it hasn't," Poland chuckled, "But Estonia, did you see what was attacking you?"

"It was a bear," Latvia announced, dead serious," We were luckily able to scare it away with the fire but I don't think it's safe here."

"Me too, we should relocate as soon as possible, too bad our wheat's going to be wasted..." Lithuania sighed.

"Heh, yea," Poland sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"So, do we have everything?"

"Well, everything we can bring of course, I even found a few seeds that didn't sprout yet," Lithuania answered.

"Alright! Let's head out now!" Poland announced, already seeming to have recovered from last night.

"Wait! Poland, are you sure your injuries have healed?" Lithuania asked worriedly.

"C'mon Liet, you worry, like, way too much!" Poland laughed, already heading away from the river.

"Wouldn't heading along the river be better? I mean, we would have a consistant supply of fresh water," Latvia spoke, pointing towards the river.

"Hm... nah, I don't need a river!"

"Um... Poland, I think we should head along the river... who knows how long it'll be until we find a safe place," Lithuania said, grabbing Poland's arm.

"C'mon Liet! We could totally survive a few days right? It'll be like the old days!" Poland grinned, pulling out of Lithuania's grip and marching southwards.

"P-Poland!" Lithuania called, racing over to Poland, who dodged and ran faster south, laughing boisterously along the way.

"Ah, come on Latvia! We'll get left behind at this rate!" Estonia said, grabbing Latvia and running towards Lithuania and Poland.

"Estonia! I can run by myself!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Germany shouted at the figures above as Japan laid Italy down and drew his katana.

In response the figures drew out their own weapons, spears and stone swords.

"Se vi ne respondos, ni atakas!" The figure with a feather hat yelled down.

"I don't understand them and it seems that they don't understand us either," Germany grumbled, "Japan, put away your weapon, we don't want them to think we're a threat to them." At this Japan put his katana away, but he was still tense, in case anything happened.

Germany then raised his hand and kneeled down, hoping that they would get the message. Seeing Germany, Japan did the same thing.

The leader suddenly said something and the other figures put their weapons away. Germany sighed, seeing that they got the message.

The leader, Germany presumed, then came down, with the others behind him.

"Mi demandos denove, kiu vi estas homoj?" The leader spoke once more.

"Uh... we don't understand..." Germany began but stopped once he saw Japan pick up a stick and began drawing in the sand.

What Japan did seemed to cause alarm as one of the people drew their weapon, but their leader stopped them.

Once Japan was done he placed the stick down and backed away, Germany also back away, but not before looking at Japan's drawing. It was a drawing of them on what Germany presumed was Europe, then it showed and arrow leading from them to another drawing of them, this time on an island.

The tribe leader seemed to inspect it for a while before turning to one of the other members and whispering something to him. Then he said something to the rest of the group and they made their way over to the campsite, carefully inspecting every part of it.

"Rigardu tien!" A man shouted, pointing to Italy's monument a few days ago, by now some parts had fallen off but it was still a work of art.

"V-ve~... G-Germany! W-who are these people?" Italy shouted, clining to Germany, "Be quiet Italien, they're... other inhabitants from this island."

"W-what?"

"Italien!"

"S-sorry..."

"Vi tri! Sekvu min," The leader said and made a gesture, beckoning them to follow him.

"Let's go, ドイツ," Japan said, already making his way towards the leader.

"Ja," Germany agreed, following after Japan, with Italy right behind him.

The 3 soon arrived in what seems to be the tribe's campsite, or home rather, with all the huts and stuff.

"W-what is this place...?"

"I... I don't know Italien."

"Viroj, gvidi tiujn tri en la okazigon ĉambro," The leader spoke, pointing at the mouth of a rather dark and ominous cave.

Suddenly the tribemen behind them began pushing them into the cave. Seeing where they were going, Italy stopped, "A-a-ahhh! No! I don't want to go in that scary place!"

Caught of guard the tribemen let go of Italy and readied the weapons as Italy started rapidly shouting prayers in Italian.

* * *

 **I finished this around the middle of June, the reason I uploaded this in the middle of July was so that I had time to write till chapter 10, so that I would still have things to upload if I suddenly became unable to write more chapters for whatever reason.** _ **Don't break on me computer!**_

 **Words: 2,004**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Oh god... it's sooo hot!," Whined America, wiping his forehead as he sat down under a tree.

"Oh stop whining and get back to work!" England yelled, grabbing a bundle of sticks and throwing them into the fire.

"But Iggy, I already got a deer!" America groaned, "That's enough, riiight?"

England only sighed and walked off, towards the woods to the camp's north to gather more sticks and wood. Looking over, America saw Canada, Spain, and Romano coming back from their gathering trip, with Spain's leather bag packed full of berries.

"China, we have this bag full of berries!" Spain said, opening the bag to show China, "This is enough, ¿sí?"

"That's good, give the berries to France, he'll roast them," China answered, continuing to skin the deer the hunting trio caught.

"I'll be going now if that's okay with you two, eh?"

"Okay~ I'll give these to France with Roma~." Spain nodded as he headed over to France, with Romano begrudgingly following him.

Bored out of his mind, America called out to Prussia, "Hey Prussia!"

"What is it?" Prussia answered back, turning around to face America.

"Let's go annoy Iggy!"

"Great idea! Let's do it!" And with that, America and his buddy in crime, Prussia headed over to the woods to annoy the grumpy Brit.

Shaking his head, China didn't bother to stop them, knowing that they wouldn't listen to him either way, once those two were set on doing something together, they were set on doing it together, instead he went back to skinning the deer, which was taking a while. Soon he heard the classic, " _Bloody hell you gits!_ " echoing from the woods.

"Ohonhonhon~ maybe I should go join!" France laughed, watching the Englishman chase the American and 'Prussian' out of the woods around the camp with his ax swinging around wildly . From his right he heard China mummble something inaudible, probably cursing at the 3 in Chinese.

"You gits! Do you have nothing better to do than annoy me?" England yelled, finally throwing his ax away, realizing it's danger.

"Ahahaha! It's fun Iggy!" America laughed, running ahead of Prussia while looking back once in a while, laughing harder each time he looks back.

"Kesesese! You should've seen your reaction!"

"Hm? What did America and Prussia do?" France heard Spain question, who just finished separating the berries into 2 piles.

"Who knows, mon ami, who knows?"

"America probably threw wet leaves at England seeing as his uniform is covered in wet leaves..."

"Who-ah, ¡hola Canadá!"

"Hi."

"Come on old man, can't you take a joke?" America yelled while simultaneously laughing.

"One, I am _not_ an old man! Two, that was _not_ a joke!" England yelled, his anger skyrocketing at that statement and he began running harder, much to his legs' displeasure.

"Maple..."

"Will you three stop!" Everyone's eyes turned to Romano, who was growling.

"... O-kay," America panted, sitting down and shutting up, for once in his 241 year old life.

"Aw~ my little Roma's growing up~!"

"Shut up!"

"... you're so mean Roma!" Spain whined as he sobbed in a corner.

"The deer's done! Grab your share!" China called, holding up a piece of cooked deer.

"Ah, I'd like an extra large piece!" -America-

"You get a normal piece and that's final!" -China-

"You wouldn't survive a day with that appetite!" -England-

"But I already survived a day Iggy!" -America-

"That's because I was here!" -England-

"What about moi~?" -France-

"Get away from me you damn frog!" -England-

"Ahaha~ it's so lively right now!" -Russia-

"You're not helping Russia!" -China-

"It's fine China~!" -Spain-

"It's not fine!" -China-

"I call the large piece!" -Prussia-

"No, that's mine!" -Romano-

"Please everyone! Calm down!" -Canada-

* * *

"How long until we like, reach something...?"

"It was your idea to go south Poland..."

"But Liet! It's sooo hot!"

Sighing, Lithuania continued walking south, the heat seeming to grow more intense the more they move.

"Es... ton... ia... I-I think... I see... a rock..." Latvia said, supporting himself on Estonia's shoulder.

"Really? Where?" Estonia asked, looking around lazily, stumbling around once in a while.

"O-over... there..." Latvia muttered, pointing a bit to the right of him.

"Ahaha... Latvia... you're halu... cinating..." Estonia chuckled back, stumbling to the left.

"No... I'm not..." Latvia said back, hitting Estonia as hard as he could, which turned out to be a light punch to the shoulder.

"You're both seriously depressing!" Poland yelled, turning around and pointing at the pair of Baltics, Poland swore he could see an aura of depression around them.

"Augh... please guys..." Lithuania sighed, slouching forward. Looking over at Lithuania, Poland swore he could see the same depressing aura around Lithuania.

"G-guys! Like, stop being so depressing!" Poland yelled, turning around.

"It's no use... we're going to die here..." Latvia sighed as he slumped over.

"D-Don't say that Latvia!" Lithuania said worriedly trying to pick the Latvian up but to no avail.

"Ah, it's so hot... I feel like I'm dying..." Latvia groaned, falling over to his side, then to his back.

"Estonia! You're the smart one! Think of something!" Poland shouted turning to the other Baltic.

"Don't worry Poland... you can join us..." Estonia said as he himself also fell onto his back.

"Like hell I'd want to!" Poland yelled, involuntarily taking a step back.

"Poland?"

"Huh?" Surprised, Poland turned around to face the new yet familiar voice, "Ah, Hungary! What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for Austria, have you seen him?"

"No." Poland said after trying to remember for a while.

"Oh, okay, what's up with those 3? They look so... depressed..." Hungary asked, pointing at the 3 Baltics who were drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Ah, don't mind them... they're... contemplating life right now..." Poland sweat-dropped.

"Did you find Austria?"

"Oh, no but I found Poland and the Baltics!"

"Huh? S-Switzerland? He's here too?" Poland asked, looking up at the hill Switzerland was walking down from, followed closely by Liechtenstein.

"Did they see Austria anywhere?" Switzerland asked after he made his way over to Poland and Hungary.

"Come on Swissy~ did you think-

 **CLICK**

"I-I-I-It was a joke! A-a joke! A joke! P-Put the gun away! P-P-Please!" Poland shivered, covering his head.

"Don't call me that." Switzerland growled, not lowering his gun at all.

"B-Big brother... please don't shoot Poland." Liechtenstein plead, holding her brother's arm.

"... fine..." Lowering his gun, Switzerland turned his head back to Hungary, who said, "He didn't see Austria, what should we do?"

"That aristocrat, always getting himself in trouble," Switzerland mumbled to himself, making sure no one heard him.

"D-Do you know which direction he went?" Poland spoke up, recovering from the incident.

"No. We're pretty sure he was kidnapped, however, we don't know which way he went." Switzerland informed Poland, "He couldn't have gone towards the woods we were in or else we would've saw him and to the south is the ocean."

"So that left 2 directions but since you guys came from the north and you didn't see him, that means Austria couldn't have been brought up there either." Hungary sighed, "So that means he could've gone only to the west!"

"Let's go then, Poland bring- ... what happened to them?"

"I don't know, they suddenly got depressed all of the sudden..." Poland grumbled, going over to the group of 3 and shook Lithuania violently, "Liet! Get up!"

"Po... land, wah! W-what? Poland! Stop!" Lithuania cried out, stopping Poland from shaking him more.

"You awake?" Poland asked, hands on his hips as he looked at Lithuania.

"Y-yeah, huh? When did they get here?" Lithuania asked, pointing at Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

"While you were sulking." Poland answered, going over to Estonia and tried 'waking' him up.

"Huh? oh, Poland! Where are we? Eh!? Hun-"

"Yup, that's Hungary!" Poland said, "Could you go get Latvia? He's still um... being depressing."

After Estonia snapped Latvia out of his 'trance' they headed back towards Hungary, Liechtenstein and Switzerland's 'camp'.

* * *

"So... Austria wasn't to the west either..." Estonia said, "Are you 3 sure you didn't see or hear anything weird when you were in the woods over there?

"No." Switzerland assured.

"Ahhh! Where could Austria be!?" Hungary cried out, hands threatening to pull out her own hair.

"Maybe we should recheck the forest," Latvia said, "I mean, it is the most suspicious."

"Latvia's right, let's go!" Poland announced, standing up and dragging Lithuania with him.

"Ah! Poland! I can walk myself!" Lithuania said, breaking out of Poland's grasps.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check again," Switzerland said, "But I'd like someone to stay here, in case anything happens."

"So, who's staying here?" Estonia asked.

"Hungary, would you mind staying here with Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked, "I don't want her to get hurt if we run into something or someone dangerous."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine!"

"Um, I'll stay behind too."

"Alright then, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, and I will go into the woods over there while Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Latvia will stay here," Switzerland said, picking up his gun and slinging it over his shoulder, he then crouched down and looked at Liechtenstein who was sitting next to Hungary, "Liechtenstein, make sure to listen to Hungary, okay?"

"I will," Liechtenstein said, "But promise me that you'll stay safe and come back, okay big brother?"

"I promise." Getting up Switzerland headed over to where Poland and Lithuania were waiting, with Estonia behind him.

* * *

"Ngh... what the?" Germany groaned, looking around, his head throbbing with pain. He was inside something that resembled an underground prison, there were large wooden sticks lined up in columns, forming the prison bars.

"I swear if this is another one of Pru-" Suddenly the memories from last night flooded his mind, making his headache even worse, "Gah!"

"G-Germany-san, is that you?" Germany stopped clutching his head when he heard the voice, it was Japan's, he was sure.

Germany grabbed the wall at the back of the cell and tried to stand up, he tried, but he failed and fell onto his bottom, causing his headache to flare back up again.

"Ah, w-was that you Germany-san? Are you okay?"

"J-Japan... is th-that you?" Germany managed to say before he had to stop, his headache still causing him severe pain.

"Ah! Germany-san! It is you!" Japan, he was pretty sure, said, "I'm glad I managed to um, locate you, Italy-san is across from my cell, he's sleeping right now.

Opening his eyes Germany glanced over and saw that Italy was indeed in the cell across from Japan's.

"Mi aŭdis iun voĉoj, mi kredas ke ili estas maldorma." A voice spoke, the sound echoing off of the stone walls.

Then there were footsteps, getting louder with each step, Germany stood up, wobbling a bit as his headache finally subsided, for now.

He then saw him again, the leader from last night.

"Vi ŝajne bone dormis entrudulo," He said, stopping in front of Germany's cell, "Sciigi al mi, kiu vi estas nun?"

Cursing inwardly, Germany only stared at the man, his headache returned when he tried figuring out what he said.

"Supozeble ne." The man sighed as he headed to the right and stopped in front of Japan's cell, probably, "Vi. Diru al mi kiu vi estas aŭ alie ..."

Germany didn't know what he said but from the tone of the voice he knew it wasn't good. Subconsciously he reached for his gun, instead he found nothing.

Germany patted all around his belt and checked all his pockets, nothing. They's confiscated his gun, which meant that Japan's katana must've been taken as well.

"He then heard footsteps going up, Germany sighed as he rubbed his temples, now that the old headache was gone, a new one threaten to seize his confused brain.

"Germany-san!" He heard Japan whisper, "Last night you were knocked out when one of them hit you in the head with a club."

Well that explained his headache when he woke up, "Italy-san was then hit in the back by a club, that caused him to fall over and hit his head, knocking him out."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh yes, sorry, I managed to wound some with my katana but they were too much for me."

"Too much?"

"はい, it seems that I have lost my strength... I'm truly sorry Germany-san..."

"It's fine Japan, no need to apologise, after all, I couldn't do anything."

"A-ah! Ger-"

"It's fine Japan, really. Now we just need to break out of here, without any weapons..."

"I have a pocketknife on me, I was worried something bad would happen so I hid it."

"Good thinking Japan! You also have wooden beams on your side as well right?"

"はい,Germany-san."

"Now... how will we get out without them noticing?

"How will we get our weapons back?"

"I... don't know at the moment, this is much harder since we have no clue what they are saying..."

"True... I don't think they're speaking a language we know of, although it does sound surprisingly similar to some languages."

"Yes, I did make out a word or two last night but it didn't help in understanding it..."

"Should I start cutting?"

"No, hide the knife, I heard footsteps."

* * *

 **The language is a real life one, I'm pretty sure some of you already figured it out already, let's just assume it hasn't been created in the Hetalian world.**

 **Words: 2,357**


	9. Chapter 9: Order

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"I'm bored Iggy!"

"Oh deal with it!"

"But Iggy~!"

"Bloody hell! Stop whining!"

"Ohonhonhon~, we should play a game!" France laughed, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What game?" Prussia asked, the same dangerous glint in his eyes as well.

"I don't like this feeling I'm getting..." China grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

"We should gather around the campfire-" France started but was cut off my England, "We're already around the campfire you frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~ patience my friend, patience~, as I was saying, we should tell each other our deepest secrets~!"

"Hell no!" Everyone yelled, except for Russia, who only looked at France, letting his murderous aura flow out, lowering the surrounding temperature by 3 degrees.

"A-ah... okay then!" France stuttered, moving away from Russia, who was (un)fortunately sitting next to him.

"I have an idea! We should play truth or dare!"

"Who said that?"

"No! Not _that_ game!

"Screw off! Like hell I'm playing _that_ game again!"

"He's right! Screw _that_ game!"

"Shut up!" England yelled, fed up with all the shouting and messing around, "First, who suggested this _horrible_ idea!"

"I-I did..." All eyes turned to the quiet Canadian, who was not so invisible right now.

"Canada, I hope you do remember _that_ incident, right?" France asked, completely serious.

"What incident?" Canada whispered, wishing he could just disappear like he usually did.

"You don't remember!? Dude, that was the third worst moment in national history!" America shouted, hugging himself, remembering _that_ moment.

"I... I don't remember, actually, I don't think I was invited-"

"It's good you weren't invited! It was horrible!" France cried.

"I want to know what happened!" Canada shouted, getting up and looking seriously at France's eyes.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea..." Russia said, putting a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Dude. If the insane Commie says it's not a good idea, it's _seriously_ not a good idea." America warned, ignoring the eyes boring into his soul.

"No. I want to know what happened," Canada said, standing firm, both literally and figuratively.

"Flapjackin'ly no!" America yelled. Suddenly there was a rustling sound from behind Romano.

"The hell!?" Romano yelled, jumping from his 'seat' and backing away from the bush, "I swear I hate these damn bushes now!"

"R-Romano?"

"Huh? That sounds like... that aristocrat bastard!" Romano shouted, pointing at the 'mystery' bush.

"Nice to hear that name again..." Then a special certain aristocrat came out of the bushes, "I kind of got lost when I went looking for Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein..."

"They're here too?" France asked, his eyebrows arching.

"Ja, they're here, just not here her."

"Can you take us there?" Spain asked.

"You idiot! He said he's lost!" Romano yelled at Spain, scoffing at the idiocy of the Spaniard.

"Anyways, I have my phone on me, it's the only thing I have, do you guys have anything?" Austria said, bringing out his phone.

"Well... we mostly made our weapons and tools and hunted out food," Canada said.

"Hm? Oh, I have this!" America said, holding up a burger.

"... HOW DO YOU HAVE A BURGER?" England yelled, going into rage mode, "WHILE WE WERE WORKING FOR OUR FOOD YOU JUST HAD BURGERS ON YOU? HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE?"

"Jeez Iggy, calm down, "America sighed, biting into another burger he took out of his jacket, "You could've asked y'know?"

"Empty your jacket!" England yelled, pointing at America.

"Hey! If I have to empty my jacket, Russia should have to empty his coat too! Who knows what he's hiding..."

"Fine then, Russia! Empty your coat as well!" England shouted, turning to Russia.

"Okay~!" Then the two began emptying their pockets. Everyone could only look in shock as tens upon tens of things began pouring out.

Once they were done, the other nations began looking at the two massive piles.

On America's side there was an uncountable amount of burgers, several packs of mustard and ketchup, a pair of glasses, an ice pack, and some packages of french fries.

Russia, on the other hand had his metal pipe, bottles of vodka, a small sewing kit, and some scrap metal.

"How the hell did you hold onto this many things?" England yelled, dumbfounded, he could only gape at the sheer amount of crap that the two nations had dumped out.

"What do you mean? Isn't this how much normal people hold?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh. I'll pick them up then."

"Answer my question first!" England yelled, "Where do you put all that crap in!?"

"I though you were asking 'how the hell did you hold onto this many things'," America said, finishing picking everything up.

"That-I-this-stuff-... I give up..." England sighed in defeat, retreating to the edge of the camp.

"Um, I'm still here..."

"No one cares you stupid aristocrat!"

"Why you insufferable dead country!"

"You wanna fight!? Fine by me!"

"If Hungary was here you'd be dead in no time!"

"Hah! What a sissy, relying on a girl to save you!?"

"Sexist!"

"Do I care!?"

"STA 'ZITTO! ALL OF YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

"Do we seriously still have 6 days with Iggs as leader?" Americca groaned, stumbling his way into the woods after England had ordered him to collect some firewood.

"Stop whining!" England shouted after him, peeling bark off a nearby tree, only for his hand to get flooded with ants, "GAH! Get them off! Get them off! AH! They're biting me! OW! ACK! Now they're in my shirt!"

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" France cheered as England took off his shirt and then his pants, all while running around the camp swatting at himself, yelling, "Get off! Get off!"

"Pffft! Ahahaha! Iggy, you should become a dancer!"

"I'm not dancing you idiot! Now help me get these bastards off!"

"Nah, I like seeing you dance around like you have ants in your pants!"

"That's because they are in my pants!"

"Ohonhonhon~ that's pervy Angleterre~!"

"Shut up frog! I'll curse you!'

* * *

In the end England jumped into a nearby river to remove the ants, which then resulted in America jumping in to 'cool off', which meant that he dragged almost everyone in with him.

"Ow! Did you have to drag me in?" Canada sighed, as quiet as ever.

"Hahaha! Of course, as the hero it is my job to make sure everyone is cooled off on a hot day!"

"It's not even that hot! I'd say it's about 28 degrees Celsius..."

"Cel... sios? What's that?"

"A unit of measurement for temperature of course~!" France said, doing an elegant dance, then tripping over a rock on the stream bed and falling face-flat onto England, who proceeded to punch France into Russia. It all went downhill from there on out.

"You mean Fahrenheit right?"

"No, Celsius."

"Is this going to be another repeat of the yard vs meter incident?"

"Maybe."

"That was the ninth worst incident in national history."

"I thought it was the tenth..."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the ninth."

"You sure?"

"No, America's right, we all agreed on ninth," Austria said, taking America's side, something that was almost unheard of.

"Don't ignore us-ACK!" England yelled, only to be smacked in the face by a Prussian who was sent flying by a certain Russian, who was laughing creepily.

"Do not fear! The hero is here!" America shouted, then threw a pebble at Russia, causing the temperature to, again, drop by 3 degrees.

"Jeez..." Austria only sighed as he sat down on a dry rock and pulled out his phone, playing on his piano app when suddenly...

* * *

 **A/N: This month I'll probably be uploading every week, whether it's this story or my Pokemon one, then once school starts, it'll probably go down to 1 to 2 chapters a month, just a heads up. Anyways, thanks for reading and you'll see chapter 10 soon!**

 **Words: 1,356**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

**Chapter 10**

* * *

As soon as Germany had told Japan to hide his knife, a guard had walked in, "Pri kio vi parolas?"

After recieving no answer he scowled and walked away, back up the stairs.

"Japan."

"Hai, Germany-san?"

"Could you try passing me the knife?" Germany then saw Japan's hand appear, holding the knife, "Danke."

Taking the knife, Germany got to work, cutting away at the side of the log that was facing him.

It took a while but soon Germany finished cutting through the log, carefully, he placed the logs back into their original position, as to not attract attention, "Japan, make sure to cut through 2 of the logs, then put them back together, we're escaping tonight."

"Understood," Japan said, taking his knife back and getting to work.

"Also, do you think you can sneak our weapons out?"

"Of course."

"Good, now we just need to wake Italy up without him screaming."

"Let's do it now, there's a higher probability we'll successfully escape if we wake Italy-san now.

"Ja, you're right, Italy! Wake up!" Germany hissed, as quietly as possibly while making sure Italy could hear him.

"Ve~ 10 more minutes Germany~" Italy mumbled before flipping onto his other side, still asleep. A tick mark appeared on Germany's head.

"Italy. Wake up."

"Ve~ your wurst tastes disgusting~!" Another tick mark appeared.

"Italien. Wake up."

"Ve~ England's food probably tastes the same as Germany's~" Another tick mark appeared once again.

"Italien. Aufwachen, jetzt."

"Ve~ pasta~"

Silence.

"Italien, wake up or you get triple the training," Germany growled.

"V-ve! I-I'm up! I'm up!" Italy screamed, jolting up and cowering in the corner, causing Japan to jump and cut his finger, "Spare me please! I'm too young to dieee!"

"La infero estis tio!?" Germany could hear someone yell.

"Iru kontroli la malliberejon!" He could hear someone else yell. He then heard loud footsteps coming towards their direction.

"Italy! Whatever you do, don't scream!" Germany said to Italy, who only nodded, shivering, "Japan, are you alright, I heard you hissing."

"Hai, I'm fine, just cut myself, nothing to be worried about." Japan assured Germany, putting his now bloody knife back into his pocket.

"Good, It-"

"Silentu!" A guard shouted, making everyone (Germany, Italy, and Japan) shut up, "Kion vi tie parolis?"

"Do they not understand that we don't understand them?" Germany growled.

"Ĉu vi kuraĝas kreski al mi!?" The same guard yelled, kicking one of the logs, "Mi povas mortigi vin nun!"

"G-Germany-san, please calm down!" Japan plead, listening to his friend, Germany stood down, earning a huff from the guard, "Stulta idiotoj."

"I think he called you an idiot, Germany..." Italy said softly, still shaken up by the threat of triple training.

"Yes, I noticed." Germany sighed.

* * *

"Germany-san, are you ready?"

"Ja, remove the logs carefully, then get Italy out."

"Hai."

It was midnight, probably, seeing as there was no guards coming down, nor was there any noise. The torches on the walls only provided enough light for Germany to see about 2-3 meters, so he would have to rely on his other senses, also, the fact that he couldn't feel where his homeland was is worrisome.

You see, all nations have a 'sixth sense', it basically tells them where they are in relation to their homeland. No matter how far a nation is from their homeland, they can always feel it, how strong that feeling is depends on the distance and the nation.

However, Germany couldn't feel a thing, which meant either England _really_ screwed up this time or that they weren't nations anymore. Germany wanted to believe that it was the former, and if it was the former, oh, England was going to get it this time.

"Germany-san, shall we go?" Japan asked, snapping Germany out of his thinking trance.

"Ja." Germany answered, walking quietly to the end of the tunnel and up the stairs, which was kinda hard considering you had a shivering Italian latched onto you.

Stepping out of the tunnel, Germany was hit by a strong breeze and light rain. Cursing to himself, Germany looked around the camp, only to see that it looked abandoned, that couldn't be right.

"Germany-san, I found our belongings." Japan said, holding up a gun and a white flag, his katana already on.

Thanking the Japanese, Germany readied his pistol and walked through the rain, which was getting heavier by the second, he first made his way to a nearby wooden hut. Quickly kicking down the door the pointed his pistol, only to find no one.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he saw Japan clearing out the houses for anything useful. Nodding to no one in particular, he also began searching the house, after tucking a few things into his pocket, he walked out of the house, only to find the camp moderately flooded from the rain.

Cursing again, Germany made his way over to Italy, who was sitting on higher ground with a roof over his head, giving Italy the stone dagger he 'borrowed' from the natives. He was then accompanied by Japan, who was soaked.

"Japan, give Italy the bow and arrows, he'll need them."

"V-ve? B-But Germany!" Italy protested, only to be shot down as Germany put the bow and arrow on his lap, "I heard about how you beat Turkey with a bow from Greece."

"O-oh." Was Italy's response.

Somewhere far, far away, or close, I don't know, actually I do know, never mind, moving on. Somewhere on Earth, a certain Greek sneezed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, accidentally stabbing his eye, while a Turk slipped on a piece of paper and broke his wrist. Anyways, back to the main story.

Looking back at the tunnel and seeing the water rushing into it made Germany shiver and glad that they got out when they did, who knows what would've happened if they stayed down there.

"Germany-san! We should seek higher ground!" Japan said, panicking a little, who wouldn't when the water level was at your knees, still rising.

Nodding quickly, Germany lifted Italy up, piggy-back style and ran-, waddled through the water. By this point the water level was quickly reaching his waist.

"Germany! I see a hill over there!" Italy shouted over the pouring rain, pointing to Germany's left.

Grunting a response, Germany waddled towards the hill, Japan a meter or so ahead, suddenly lightning struck a tree only a few meters to their right, lighting it on fire and causing it to fall down into the now waist deep waters.

"Germany-san! Give me your hand!" Japan shouted, giving Germany his hand, which Germany took. Grunting, Germany pushed himself upwards and Japan pulled on Germany with all his might, a hard task, especially when you're pulling 2 people up a steep hill.

Italy, deciding to help, sunk his foot deep into the side of the hill and pushed down, successfully getting Germany and him up the hill, landing on Japan who was panting, as well was Germany.

"T-that was a... bit t-too hard..." Japan said between pants, getting up, his back covered in mud, sticks, and leaves.

"Let's keep going." Germany said once he caught his breath, standing up he made his way up the hill and looked at the area around them from under a tree. Japan and Italy soon joined him.

The natives' camp is completely flooded," Germany said, "Seeing as they left early, this is probably a common occurrence."

"S-so they l-left us to die?"

"Ja."

"Ve~..." By now the rain had lightened a bit but it was still pouring, the tree from earlier still burning despite being drenched in water.

"Should we wait until tomorrow?" Japan asked. Germany nodded.

* * *

The next morning the group was met with a bright sun, a complete opposite from yesterday.

"V-ve~ it's so hot today!"

"Hai, I agree Italy-san."

"Ja, we should look for our old campsite, if we're lucky, our raft should still be there, if not then..." Germany didn't need to say more, if their raft had been swept away, they would simply have to rebuild it.

Walking towards the north, they could tell now that the sun was out, they came across their old camp.

The place was a wreak, leaves and sticks were scattered across the place, a tree had fallen and there were many deep puddles. Looking around, Japan's eyes rested on a row of logs sticking out of the ground.

Tapping Germany's shoulder, he pointed towards the logs, Germany nodded and they both went over and began pulling it out of the mud pile.

It was no use, the raft, they presumed, was far too stuck, they would either have to dig it out or build another one. Both options would be hard, they had nothing to dig with and walking through the land right now was tiresome.

Germany sighed, he's been doing that a lot lately, and massaged his temples while Japan looked around to see if there were anything to dig with. Suddenly Italy came up to them, white flag in hand.

The white flag, wasn't so white, nor was it a flag anymore. The muddy sheet was tied between two sticks, making a semi-shovel. The sheet had a few holes here and there but it could still work.

Stabbing the 'tool' into the dirt Italy pushed down. Nothing happened. He pushed harder. Still nothing happened. The 'shovel' was stuck. Still, Italy kept trying, until Germany came over and pushed down on the sticks, causing the two to snap in half.

...

...

...

"Ve..."

"S-sorry Italy..."

"It's fine~"

Now they were back at square one. Germany sighed, he's been doing that too much now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi~! I had too much fun with this chapter, I spent 3 hours on it, way more than any other chapters, most of it was spent going 'no, this looks better' and 'hm... let's change this... and that... and this...'. Also, this is probably the chapter with the least dialogue in any of my Hetalia chapter so far.**

 **And I know I didn't update last week, sorry! My parents decided to go on a vacation. To a place without wi-fi. You know those parents that like to go 'you should interact with nature more' and 'go play outside, the weather's beautiful'? Yeah, that's my parents.**

 **Anyways, bye!**

 **Words: 1,778**


	11. Chapter 11: Reassurance

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _:With Switzerland, Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia:_

 **BANG**

With that, the bear that stood in front of them fell down, a pool of blood forming around it as an empty cartridge dropped to the ground.

"T- th- that..." Estonia stammered out.

"Let's continue," Switzerland said, stepping around the corpse, thankful that he'd left Liechtenstein in Hungary's care.

"R- right..." Estonia agreed, trying to not look at the carcass.

"So... aren't we gonna, like, take it with us?" Poland asked.

"Why?"

"Cause we could eat it Liet!"

"No thanks..." Lithuania whispered under his breath, following after Poland.

"Poland, leave it," Switzerland said, obviously annoyed, "You don't know what disease it has."

"Aw, come on! So what if it has a disease?" Poland huffed, "I'll be fine!"

"Poland, listen to Switzerland! Please!" Lithuania butted in, dragging Poland away from the trigger-happy Swiss, who's fingers were already itching towards the gun, "We need to find Austria, that's our first priority!"

"Hmph! Fine!" Poland pouted, turning away from the Swiss.

'This is going to be a long day...' Estonia thought, 'Even though it's already getting dark.'

Estonia mustered up his courage and coughed, attracting everyone's attention, 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea!'

"U- um... i- it's getting dark so... why don't we... h- head back?" Estonia managed to say, his voice so soft it would make a Canadian proud.

"... whatever." Switzerland mumbled, then did a u-turn, heading back towards where Latvia and the others were.

"Grrr..."

"Hey Poland! Keep it down!"

"Why did you think it was me!?"

"Becau- POLAND!" Estonia whipped his head around, just in time to see a bear leap at Poland.

* * *

 _:With Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Latvia:_

'It's boring,' Latvia thought, drawing in the dirt with a stick. Looking up he saw Hungary telling Liechtenstein about her 'adventures' with Austria and other, feminine, stuff.

'I should've gone with the others,' Latvia sighed, getting up, he walked towards the woods, looking to see if he could see the search party.

"Hey Latvia!" He heard Hungary call out, "Don't get too close to the woods!"

'I know!' He thought, but said, "Okay..."

Latvia sighed and crouched down, examining the flowers. He picked one up and plucked off the petals, mumbling, "To go, not go, to go, not go, to go... not go..."

Grumbling to himself he got up again and looked back over towards the two girls, they were talking about fashion now.

'I wish something interesting would happen!' Latvia thought.

 _"POLAND!"_

"That was Switzerland's voice!" Hungary shouted, getting up immediately, pushing Liechtenstein behind her. A gunshot was heard.

'Dammit! I didn't mean that kind of interesting!' Latvia cried inside, running towards the source of the voice, Hungary and Liechtenstein behind him.

"Hungary! Stay back with Liechtenstein! I'll go check!" Latvia shouted.

"No! You don't have a weapon! You can't protect yourself!" Hungary shouted back.

Latvia opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, he hear another gunshot. Ignoring the two, he picked up his pace, worried at what he'd see.

* * *

 _:With Switzerland, Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia:_

"Poland! Are you okay!?" Lithuania screamed, dragging Poland away from the bear, who took a bullet to the left arm, courtesy of Switzerland.

"God, this is the second time now!" Lithuania said, ripping a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Poland's left arm.

"At least it was only the left arm this time, right?" Poland chuckled, staring at his injured arm.

"So? I mean, look at it! Actually, don't it looks bad, really bad." Lithuania grumbled, ripping the sleeve of Poland's uniform.

Another shot, then a soft whimper, "And stay the fuck away you fucking bear!"

"I never knew Switzerland could swear..." Estonia whispered.

"He was always around Liechtenstein so... I guess that's why," Lithuania said, finishing dressing Poland's arm.

"11 rounds left," Switzerland said to no one, checking his gun for any damages.

"Are you guys alright!?"

"Latvia!? What are you- Hungary, and Liechtenstein!? Why are you all here!?" Estonia asked.

"Hungary, I thought I told you to keep Liechtenstein at the camp!" Switzerland hissed.

"You said no such thing! You just told me to stay with her!" Hungary retorted.

"Well, what if she got hurt!?" Switzerland growled back.

"I can handle myself and her!"

"With what!? That flimsy bow of your's!?"

"Hey! I can use a sword too!"

"And where exactly are you going to find a sword, huh!?"

"Sticks will be a fine substitute!"

"Yeah right! A stick versus a bear that took 2 of _my_ bullets, I wonder who'll win!"

"Will you two shut up and stop!?" Both stopped and were about to yell something at the person who interrupted them, but stopped when they saw that it was Latvia.

"Switzerland, if you love your sister so much then why do you keep making her cry with your constant arguing and yelling!?" Switzerland looked over to Liechtenstein, and sure enough, she was crying.

"L- Liechtenstein..." Switzerland said softly, looking down shamefully.

Hungary opened her mouth, but she was stopped by Latvia, "And you're not helping either Hungary! I told you to stay back, I could've gone over here and checked!"

"You didn't have a weapon! How would you-"

"I could've at least diverted its path away from you two!"

"Then what about you!?"

"Even if I died, there'd be less casualties if you'd just stayed back!"

"Stop it!" This time it was Estonia who shouted, "Both of you, please, calm down!"

Satisfied that he got both of their attentions, he turned to Latvia, "Latvia, we're nations, we can't possibly die a mortal death!"

"What do you know Estonia!? Let's just face it! We're not nations anymore! Tell me, can any of you sense your country!?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought, what about our strength then? Gone! On top of that, injuries take far longer to heal! Look at Poland!" At this, Poland looked away, "His injuries should've healed days ago but it still looks fresh!"

"Latvia! Stop jumping to conclusions! Maybe England just messed up really badly this time!"

"Estonia..." Latvia growled, "All of you, I'm sick of you all treating me like I'm a kid! I'm not, just because I hang out with Sealand a lot doesn't mean I'm a child! In fact, I'm older than America, yet you all still treat him like he's older than me!"

"Latvia... please, cal-"

"No! I will not calm down! In fact, I'm leaving!" And with that, Latvia stormed off into the deeper parts of the woods.

No one said a word and let the atmosphere get tenser and tenser until Lithuania broke it up, "I... I'll go after him." Saying that, Lithuania followed after Latvia's trails, Poland getting up and slowly making his way to the trail.

"P- Poland! You can't go in that state!" Estonia said quietly, but loud enough that Poland could hear him.

"Heh, like, if I don't go, who else'll keep Liet in check?" Poland grinned, then turned around and followed after the now vague sillouette of Lithuania.

Hungary was about to go after the two but Switzerland put an arm in front of her, stopping her from advancing.

"S-" Hungary started, but stopped when she saw Estonia give her a glare, stepping back, she lowered her head.

* * *

Lithuania made sure to walk as quietly as possible, which was pretty damn hard when the ground was covered in centimeters of dry leaves.

"I know you're following me, Lithuania, and Poland's behind you..." Latvia suddenly spoke up.

"E- eh?" Lithuania looked up, first at Latvia, who was now in front of him, then turned his face around to see Poland slowing making his way towards them, not bothering the keep quiet at all, "P- Poland! Why are you here?"

"Hah, do you honestly think I'll, like, leave you by yourself, Liet?" Poland answered, voice still with as much sass as ever.

"B- but you shouldn't be going anywhere with those wounds!" Lithuania fretted.

"That should've healed days ago if we were still countries," Latvia continued.

"..." There was an awkward silence.

"Tsk, I'll stangle that England bastard when I meet him," Poland said, shrugging, then hissing as he felt his whole body sting from the sudden movement. Lithuania face-palmed.

"He might be our only ticket out of here..." Latvia said.

"U- um, we really should be heading back now, Latvia, I mean, it's safety in groups, right?" Lithuania reasoned with Latvia, remembering why he went after him.

"You guys can head back if you want... I'm... I'm not going back..." Latvia said, looking away.

"Eh? Why not?" Lithuania asked.

"If you're, like, worried that they'll treat you like a child, then don't, I'll, like, make their capital Warsaw cuz you're totally under my protection from this day forward!" Poland reassured, hands on his hips.

"It's... not that..." Latvia sighed, "It's just that... I said some pretty horrible things to Switzerland, Hungary, and Estonia..."

"Aw, c'mon, don't worry about such things! Forgive and forget, amiright?" Poland laughed.

"Well... Hungary's known to keep grudges, I mean, look at Romania-" Lithuania correctly, but was shushed by Poland, "C'mon Liet! Way to ruin the moment!"

"Lithuania's right, Hungary does hold a grudge..."

"Pffft! She shouldn't be, like, holding grudges against someone who, like, proved her wrong!"

"Well, you'd never know-"

"Come on Liet! Way to ruin the moment, again!"

"S- sorry..." Lithuania apologised, then turned to Latvia, "Come on, let's go back, if things get worse, just know that Poland and I will support you!"

"Yeah!" Poland assured, giving Latvia a thumbs up, then holding his arm in pain, completely forgetting to not use his injured arm.

"... a- alright..." Latvia sighed in defeat, following after Poland, who led, while Lithuania stayed in the back.

After a while of walking, they finally arrived back at the campsite, where the others were sitting in a circle, except Liechtenstein, who was asleep.

"Oh, you're back!" Estonia smiled at the three, as if everything before hadn't happened.

Switzerland and Hungary, however, looked away, eyes fixated on the fire that was crackling in the center.

Looking down, Latvia positioned himself as far away from everyone as possible, which didn't work out in his favor as Lithuania and Poland immediately sat besides him.

Well, Lithuania sat down, but Poland literally hand to lower himself rigidly until he could touch the floor with his good, right hand, then rolled until he could lay down without aggravating his left arm and chest, which was injured back at the riverbank up north.

"Umph! God, this sucks!" Poland huffed, laying down and spreading his right arm out while resting his left arm on his stomach.

"Ah, Poland, don't worry, it'll heal in a few days... or a few months," Lithuania added the end in a whisper, only Latvia heard him, who responded with a slight nod.

"C'mon Liet, don't be such a downer!"

"Eh? You heard me?"

"Like, how couldn't I have?"

"I barely whispered it!"

"Hm... then I guess I'm just that great at listening!"

"You know that's a lie, Poland!"

"Hahahahaha!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I decided to focus on the more 'supporting' characters this chapter, in fact, this whole chapter is dedicated to the Baltics, Poland, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland!**

 **Anyways, what do you think? I personally think I could work on more accurately portraying the characters...**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Party

After being tossed by Russia, Prussia decided he had enough time in the water and waddled out, he was just about to take off his shirt when France splashed a handful of water at his face, causing him to stumble backward and hit Austria, causing Austria to drop his phone into the water.

...

...

...

"Um... it wasn't that useful anyway?" Prussia spoke, ending the awkward silence, "I mean... it wasn't receiving any signals... so..."

Austria only stared at the place where his phone was just a few moments ago.

"Uh... h- hey, Piano Freak..." Prussia said, waving his right hand in front of Austria, "You... OK?"

Suddenly, Austria grabbed Prussia's right hand with his right hand and pulled Prussia towards him, then Austria pressed his left hand on Prussia's right shoulder and slammed him onto the ground.

"Ack! O- oi! Let go!" Prussia shouted, causing Austria to lift his right hand higher, "Owowowowow! I'm sorry alright!? I'm sorry!"

After pinning Prussia down for a few more seconds, Austria let go and went towards the river, presumably to fish his phone out.

Meanwhile, Prussia lifted himself up and massaged his right shoulder, whispering, "Who would've thought that the Piano Freak could be strong..."

"Careful, or he'll do more than just that~," France whispered to Prussia, causing Prussia to kick him in 'the place', saying, "It was your fault."

"Ow~, what are you going to do when I can't make babies anymore~?" France whined, causing England to pitch in, "I'd rejoice."

"Ah! You wound my heart, Angleterre!"

"Piss off, Frog."

"Ah, here's your phone Austria," Everyone turned around to see Canada hand over Austria's phone to Austria.

Austria nodded in response and unlocked the phone, sitting down and playing the piano app again.

"IT WAS WATERPROOF!?" Prussia shouted, "THEN WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because you were annoying me," Austria said as if he was stating the obvious.

Prussia only grumbled as he went behind a bush to undress and dry his clothes, shooting a glare at France, who only waved at him and went off to do France things, such as bothering England and America.

"Annoying bastards..." Romano signed as he pulled out a tomato, causing everyone to look at him.

"EMPTY HIS POCKETS!" England shouted, pointing at Romano, causing Spain to lift him up, turn him upside-down, and shake him, causing all of his belongings to fall to the ground.

"H- Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" Romano screamed, kicking at Spain, who finally dropped him after 20 seconds, not on the pile of stuff of course.

"How the bloody hell do you wankers keep all this bloody shit on you!?" England shouted, dumbfounded.

The pile, which reached England's waist, consisted of all tomatoes, red tomatoes, bright red tomatoes, maroon tomatoes, darker red tomatoes, lighter red tomatoes, reddish-pink tomatoes, etc.

"Do you wankers have a 4th dimension where you store all this bloody crap!?"

"Actually-" America began but was cut off by England, "Shut it, I don't want to hear your answer, knowing you, it's probably going to have something to do with that bloody alien of yours."

"Woah! How'd you know!?"

"IT'S 'HOW DI'- you know what? Forget it..." England grumbled, walking away.

"Ah, Angleterre is mad again, just like those other thousand times~" France commented, only for him to receive a stick to the head by England.

"Alright, let's settle down everyone!" England shouted, then seeing that literally no one paid him any mind, shouted louder, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU WANKERS!"

"Gee, is Iggy having another bad day? Is the weather bothering you~?" America taunted, sticking his tongue out.

Huffing, England ignored the American and turned to face everyone, "The hunting group should head out now."

"Nah, I don't feel like it, besides-" America pulled out a burger, "-I have plenty of burgers!"

"America..." England growled, "No one wants to eat your-" England promptly stopped when he saw everyone lining up to get some of America's burgers. Even China.

"Ah, it's been too long since I tasted any civilization..." France said through his mouthful of food.

"I agree, Switzerland knocked me out when I refused to eat... raw food," Austria huffed.

"Dude! No way! Raw food!?" America commented, jaws dropping.

"Hm... I suppose these will have to do until I get back to my own country," China sighed.

"Ah! Anyone want Vodka?" Russia asked, a bottle of Vodka in his right hand.

"Wow! A good idea from the communist?" America exaggerated his surprise, grabbing a bottle from the floor where Russia laid them.

"Of course, I always come up with the best ideas," Russia retorted, smiling his signature smile.

"But not the best alcohol~, wine is obviously better!" France laughed, taking a gulp of the Vodka.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Russia said, smiling even more, if that was possible.

"Non, non, I stand with my choice! Wine is far superior!" France smirked, leaning against a tree, finishing the bottle, "See? No effect."

"We'll see..." Russia said darkly, his aura breaking through and lowering the temperature by 5 degrees Celsius.

"I... this..." England stood there dumbfounded, then he suddenly snapped out of his trance when America shoved a burger in his face.

"Here! Eat up! Wouldn't want our leader to starve, now would we?" America laughed, waving to England as he walked off to join Russia and France in their face-off.

Looking down at the burger, a small smile came to his face as he unwrapped it and slowly bit into it.

"... delicious..."

-Line Break-

"I'm at my twentieth one, what about you, France?" Russia smiled innocently, staring straight at France, who was gulping down his own bottle.

"Same, tventief..." France said, slightly slurring his speech, but grabbing another bottle nonetheless.

"Thirty," Russia spoke up after a while, a pile of empty bottles to his right.

"Me too, dirty," France chuckled, speech slurred and face red, "Letz contenou..."

"Yes, let's," Russia smiled more, taking ten bottles out and drinking all of them in a few seconds, "Forty."

"Oui, quarante..." France said, slamming his fortieth bottle down, tipping from side to side.

"Woah, sure you fine there?" America suddenly spoke up.

"Ah, Amerika, how nice of you to join us!" Russia said, surprised, "How many have you drank?"

"I dunno," America shrugged, popping open a bottle and sipping it.

"Oh? Is little Amerika too scared to drink?" Russia taunted, smiling even more.

"Hah, this is just so weak it isn't even worth downing," America smirked, staring right at Russia, who started releasing his deadly aura again.

"You will regret saying that, Amerika..." Russia said in a low voice, to which America laughed at.

"Pfft hahaha! Is that the best you can do?"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~," Russia started chanting, causing everyone to step away as the temperature around dropped by 7 degrees.

"Ah... ah... AHKCHOO!" Romano sneezed, "Damnit! I'm not used to this cold ass weather!"

"Do you need me to warm you up~?" Spain asked, going forward to hug Romano, but was brutally rejected by Romano's boot.

"Ah! Who wants some french fries?" America asked, pulling out 10 packages of them.

"You got ketchup, eh?" Canada asked, to which America responded by dumping 20 packs of ketchup on the ground.

"All covered," America smirked as various nations began coming forward to grab a pack themselves.

"America then looked over everyone to see England still eating away at the burger, a smile on his face.

Suddenly, an evil smirk appeared on America, much to the surprise of Canada, who followed America's eyes to find England.

Shaking his head, Canada decided to not get involved, instead, he dragged France, who was out cold, under a tree and covered him in some leaves.

Getting up, America grabbed a pack of french fries and 2 packages of ketchup.

Walking over to England, America's smirk grew wider as he saw that England had yet to notice him.

Bending down until he was eye level with England, he saw that England had a totally and completely oblivious look on his face.

"Hey Iggy, looks like you're enjoying that burger~," America teased, hoping to get a reaction, however, what he got completely caught him off guard.

"Yup~," England answered, reaching forward to grab the french fries and ketchup, "Thank you for the food~"

"... ... ... okay, what the fuck England, you're scaring me!" America said, terror in his voice as he backed away.

"Tis nothin' wrong with me~!" England answered again, opening up the french fries and popping 3 into his mouth.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?" America whispered slowly, very, very creeped out.

"America, don't use such bad language!" England scowled.

"Oh thank god! I thought-"

"It'z very bad for yer health!"

"Alright! You know what? I'm done with this shit! I'm out!" America said, turning tail before England grabbed him by the ankles, "Dude! Let go!"

"Nooo! I don't wanna! I want more burgers!" England whined, causing all color to drain from America's face.

"You know what England?" America asked.

"Ya?"

"NO MORE BURGERS FOR YOU!" America screamed before knocking England out cold.

"Canadia!" America cried, running over to Canada, "I'm scared!"

"Ghosts don't exist America..." Canada sighed.

"No! It's not that! England! When I gave England a burger, he... he... he turned American..." America said, horror in his voice.

"What?" Canada asked, confused, he had never heard something so... so... so crazy in his entire existence.

"It's no joke man, when I went over there... oh god... I can't even think about it without feeling creeped out," America shuddered, curling up into a ball, "H- Help me..."

"Okay... now you're making me scared..." Canada said, he had never seen America this scared before, except that one time, but they all agreed that that incident would never be spoken of again. It was the fifth worst moments in national history.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Prussia asked, walking over, "First I see America going over to torture England, then I see coming back like he has some kind of severe PTSD."

"You don't want to know..." America answered with a whimper, curling up even tighter.

"Mein Gott," Prussia sighed, "What could possibly be so frightening?"

"An American England..."

"... ... ... alright, I'm out, good luck!" Prussia said, turning around and promptly getting out of there.

"Help me... help me... help me..."

"Maple..."

* * *

"How do westerners deal with this?" China sighed, looking on at the mess in front of him.

"I do not know," Russia answered.

"But aren't you also western?" China asked, raising his left brow.

"Hm... I suppose," Russia shrugged, enjoying the fact that Prussia had just pushed Spain off a rock while Romano continued to assault him with insults.

"What kind of answer is that?" China grumbled, getting up.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Russia asked, following China with his eyes.

"Nowhere, I'm just... taking a break," China said, stretching as he made his way away from the group.

"Ah, that's a good idea!" Russia smiled, getting up and following after China.

"Aiyah... I wonder if we'll get back home..." China asked after they walked a fair way away from the camp.

"Of course we will!" Russia assured.

"You really think-"

"If they don't then I'll just simply bash their skulls in~!" Russia smiled innocently as he brought out his pipe, smacking it lightly against his left palm.

"Of course..." China sighed, just as a shooting star shot past them in the night sky.

"Ah! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Russia said with childish glee as he put his hand together.

"Maybe it's an omen..." China thought out loud, locking his hands together behind his back.

"Then let's hope that it's a good omen, no?" Russia turned toward China, smiling his signature smile again.

"Hmph, yes, let's," China smiled, "Well... I suppose it's time we headed back."

"Hm, yes, I suppose," Russia agreed, putting his pipe away, following after China.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that I've been very busy, I'll spare you the details but most of it can be summed up in 3 words: school and holidays.**

 **Ah, school, the one thing that strikes fear into the hearts of 90% of children and teens. And man has the workload been tough, whoops, there I go, ranting again... sorry!**

 **Anyhow~, the next update of this series will most likely (I can say with 90% certainty) be up during spring break~! Horray~! And I will deliver it this time without fail! I promise!**

 **Words: 2,153**


	13. Chapter 13: Loss

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Ve~, here you go Germany!" Italy said, dropping off another log. Germany was surprised that, despite his relatively meek stature and "weak" attitude, Italy could actually accomplish quite a bit if he put his mind to it, why he hadn't done so before is out of Germany's understanding... although there was that one time with Turkey...

Shaking his head, Germany complimented his Italian friend, who saluted - with the wrong hand - and ran off again. It seemed to Germany that all Italy needed to run was compliments from him, he let out a breath before resuming his quest to tie together the logs with wet seaweed - he was failing miserably.

"Mein Gott..." Germany grunted as the slippery seaweed slipped from his hands again, despite him holding as hard as he could without breaking them.

"Would you like my assistance?" Japan asked, looking at Germany's attempts, looking a bit _too_ happy about the situation. Germany could tell, even though Japan did not show any emotion exteriorly, and Germany knew that Japan also knew that.

Ja, that would be much appreciated." Germany nodded, getting up to make room for the Asian nation.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy cried, running back with a log in tow, oh, if only Italy showed this enthusiasm during training.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, looking to his friend, who dropped the log with a smack onto the wet mud.

"I-I-I-I-!"

"Slow down Italien!" Germany shouted - quietly.

"I-I saw some of those mean people up on the hills!" Italy cried, his voice slowly becoming softer as if he was trying to hide from them.

At this, both Japan and Germany tensed up and Japan began fingering his katana while Germany slowly drew his pistol.

"Did they notice you?"

"N-no, I-I ran away before they saw me..."

"Italy-san, did you hear anyone chasing after you?"

"I-I... I think... y-... s-sì, I heard something..."

"Japan, get the logs and throw them into the water," Germany commanded, getting up and switching off the safety on his pistol.

Japan only nodded as he carried the make-shift mini raft that he had constructed in the short period of time. Pushing it into the water, it began floating away so Japan looked around for something to hold it in place before Germany called out.

"Japan, grab Italy and grab onto the raft and start paddling, I'll try to hold them as long as possible," Germany said once he started to hear the footsteps and calling.

"B-But Ger-!" Italy protested but was stopped when Germany turned around and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Italien, I'll meet up with you later."

"I-Is that a promise?" Italy asked, lips trembling as he forced himself not to cry.

"Ja, a promise," Germany smiled, before taking off his Iron Cross and handing it to Italy, "Keep this safe for when I come back, okay?"

"I-I will!" Italy nodded, wiping away his tears and standing up tall, saluting to Germany - this time correctly - before slowly back away and joining Japan, who shared a mutual nod with Germany, right as a rain of arrows appeared from the sky.

"Go!" Germany shouted, swerving his body to make sure the arrows missed, before shooting several shots into the woods in front, and from the several cries of pain, Germany judged that he'd hit some of them.

At the same time, Japan grabbed Italy and made the Italian wrap his hands around the mini raft and Japan pushed off, using a conveniently placed boulder to propel himself forward, before switching to kicking his feet.

"Germany..." Italy sighed sadly, hands grasping around the cross Germany gave him.

"Ve... p-please don't be like... like l-last t-time..." Italy quietly wept, with Japan keeping a respectable distance away to allow the Italian his space.

Thanks to Germany's distraction, Japan judged that they were now safe from the range of the arrows and no one would try swimming to capture them, the only thing that now lagged in his mind was Germany, how would he get out...?

* * *

Judging from the position of the sun, Japan assumed that it had been a few hours since they'd first... parted ways.

Several times Japan had seen land, but the currents seemed to just push them farther and farther away from everything, now they were floating in the vast ocean, both exhausted from an hour of attempted swimming to get close to land.

"J-Japan... Germany is coming back isn't he?" Italy asked again, and again, Japan responded with a slight nod.

"H-hey Japan... Germany... he's... he's not coming back... is he...?" Italy asked, a sad smile decorating his face, eyes red from the hours of constant sobbing.

"Th-that's not-" Japan immediately started protesting but Italy cut him off.

"It's okay Japan, it's okay... you... you don't have to lie anymore..." Italy turned toward Japan and smiled, before turning toward the setting sun and commented, "Today's a beautiful day, huh...?"

However, Japan was not fooled, the eyes of his friend didn't shine like they usually and always had, it didn't show a person full of neverending energy and compassion... instead, it showed a broken man, yearning for his lost friend...

Japan didn't say anything.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that was a good place to leave off.**

 **I'm very sorry for the late update! I do hope you forgive me and keep following this story! Thank you!**

 **After checking the story's statistics, there seems to be a lot of Canadian readers! Hello to all you Canadians out there! I'll try to give Canada more screen - or would it be page in this instance? - time!**

 **Words: 973**


	14. Chapter 14: Readying

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"And this is our fifth day here on this island!" Poland said, slashing a line onto a flat rock.

"Wait, its only been 5 days!?" Hungary shouted, getting up from her seat.

"Pretty sure, like, I mean, I'm the only one who's been keeping track, yeah?" Poland shrugged.

"Impossible..." Hungary groaned.

"Well, like, how long did you _think_ we've been here for?" Poland asked.

"Longer than 5 days..." Hungary mumbled.

"I'm back..." Switzerland announced, a dead deer on his left shoulder and his trusty rifle on his right.

"Hey Switzerland, do you think that we should start moving?" Lithuania asked.

"Why so?" Switzerland asked back, setting the deer down next to Hungary, but away from Liechtenstein, before sitting down next to Liechtenstein himself.

"Well, if you look towards the east there, you can see a pretty large mountain chain, I was wondering if maybe we should head there, since, you know, it's high ground and all," Lithuania suggested, taking a blueberry from Estonia, who only whispered a, "Hey!"

"But..." Switzerland hesitated, looking toward Liechtenstein.

"Don't worry about me Big Brother, I'll be fine!" Liechtenstein nodded, looking at Switzerland's eyes with determination.

"... ... ... Fine... we'll head out tomorrow morning." Switzerland sighed, falling to Liechtenstein's determined look.

"Yay!" Liechtenstein cheered.

"Woopdeedoo! So, has anyone thought about... oh, I don't know, what we're going to do once we get there?" Hungary asked.

"Damn, you're, like, pretty pessimistic without your boyfriend, huh?" Poland taunted, causing Hungary to whip around with her stone knife in hand, causing Poland to stumble back and fall, which was followed by a shriek of agony from him.

"Hungary!" Estonia gasped, quickly going over to help Poland up.

"What?" Hungary said through her teeth, stabbing into the deer carcass, "What do you want!?"

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden? Is it... last night? If so then-"

"No! No it's not!" Hungary screamed, cutting Estonia off, "It's not that alright!?"

"It's... it's... Austria..." Hungary said, tears forming at the sides of her eyes, "I... I... what if he... what is he's dea-"

"Tch, as much as I hate to admit it, that aristocrat isn't as weak as you think he might be," Switzerland grunted, "If he were, how did you think he managed to rule practically all of Europe for centuries? And besides, he _was_ trained by me when we were young, so don't worry too much over him."

"I know... it's not his strength I'm worried about... it's..." Hungary gulped, "His sense of direction..."

Silence, everyone knew how bad Austria's sense of direction was, Prussia had made it very, _very_ obvious several times in history. One could say that his sense of direction may even be on par with Italy's ability to fight. Yes, it's that sad...

"Um... well... there's a river going through the forest so if he were lost he could follow that?" Estonia suggested.

"But what if he had headed south?" Hungary asked.

"The coast?" Estonia offered.

"We don't know how large this island is! It... it could be kilometers for all we know!" Hungary cried.

"Actually..." Lithuania started, "We might know where Austria went..."

"Where!?" Hungary asked, dropping her knife and grabbing both of Lithuania's shoulders.

"H-Hungary! Too close!" Lithuania cried, hands out toward Hungary, slowly pushing her away.

"Ah, r-right..." Hungary agreed, sitting back down.

"When Poland and Lithuania chased after me last night, we saw some lights farther toward the east of where we were, so we're thinking that there might be some people there..." Latvia spoke up.

"Eh? We did?" Poland asked, "Uh, I-I mean we did! Yeah, we totally did!"

"... We thought that maybe Austria may have headed towards there," Latvia said, "Although that would only work if he actually headed east."

"Yeah... but I think that that's our best bet right now, and since we're going that way anyway, we might be able to stop by there on the way." Lithuania suggested.

"... Alright then..." Hungary said.

* * *

"Alright dudes! So, all those in favor of removing Iggy from office, raise your hands!" America shouted, standing on a rock.

"Wait! Why are you removing me from 'office'!?" England shouted back, standing up from the crowd.

"Because of what happened last night!" America stated.

"What happened last night?" England asked, his huge eyebrows rising.

"I never thought... that you were so weak that you could get drunk off of hamburgers!" America shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the Brit, "Do you know how much of a fool you made yourself look like last night!?"

"Me, making a fool of myself? You obviously haven't taken a good look in the mirror!" England shouted again, face red from anger.

"Ohonhonhon~!"

"Hahaha! I look at the mirror for a solid 20 minutes each day! Minus the past few days since, well, you know, this!" America pointed out.

"So that's why you always take forever to get out of the bloody bathroom!" England said, fuming at this point.

"Hey, a man's gotta appreciate his looks! At least I look decent enough to actually _look_ in the mirror!" America grinned.

"Ohonhonhon~!"

"What the bloody hell are you implying, you git!?" England screamed, throwing a rock at America, who dodged.

"Anyways, it looks like the majority of the people have voted to impeach you! So, as your vice president, I shall now take over as the new president!" America laughed.

"Oi! This ain't your stupid government system!" Romano shouted, "I want to pick someone other than you two!"

"Is it me, Roma~?" Spain asked, only to receive an elbow to the face.

"Whaaa? C'mon dudes! I, being the sole superpower, should have everything modeled after me!" America said.

"Eh, what did you just say?" Russia asked, standing up, pipe in hand.

"I said that you're an outdated piece of shi-"

"ENOUGH!" China screamed as loud as he can, causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

"Since you Westerners obviously cannot do anything right, _I_ will now take over!"

"Hey! We never-" Romano started but immediately stopped when China threw a ladle at him, missing by a few millimeters.

"As I was saying, I am now the new leader, and I'm keeping my previous position as cook since I'm sure all of you would rather keep your lives, correct?" China asked, glancing at England.

The ones who caught on nodded furiously while the ones who didn't stare confusingly.

"England..." China explained, causing the clueless ones to suddenly go, "Ohhh!"

"Hey!" England shouted.

"Anyways, England should be... a hunter as well, so now you can finally put those scones to use." China nodded as America giggled like a schoolgirl in the background.

"I- you- what!?" England sputtered out, much to the amusement of France, America, and Spain.

"Calm down Iggy, you'll be fine~!" America smiled, patting the Englishman on the back.

"Alright, alright," Prussia said, clapping his hands, "So, what should girly over here do?"

"I am _not_ girly," Austria retorted, huffing as he did.

"Hm... he... can help gather things, seeing as it's the easiest," China said, "He can't possibly mess that up, now can he?"

"Hey! Not everything this barbarian's said about me is true!" Austria grumbled, Prussia sniggering in the background.

"Well, most of it is!" Prussia said between laughs, "Like that one time you-"

"We agreed that you would speak of that incident _no more_ ," Austria interrupted, glaring at Prussia, which had the opposite effect as it made him crack up even more. Soon enough, the ex-nation was on the ground, rolling in laughter.

"Isn't it cool that Austria can tell what Prussia is about to say about him?" Russia smiled, "Maybe it's the same with me and Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia!"

"Nah bro, no one would ever wanna get that close to you!" America snorted, much to the dismay of everyone as the temperature dropped once again by 3 degrees.

"I dare you to say that again, Amerika..."

"Clean ot your ears then, commie!"

"Ai-ya!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! This is chapter 14! The reason it took longer than usual for me to finish this was that I encountered every writer's (writers'?) worst fear,** _ **Writer's Block**_ **. I had the first part of this chapter done in early July, but that was only, like, a few hundred words so I decided that I'd do another part before uploading... but, I had no clue what to write about for the Freedom Gang - US, UK, France, China, Russia, Etc. - and so I slowly and begrudgingly wrote the second part.**

 **I feel like begrudgingly is a bad word to describe this... it's more like... gruelingly... is that a word?**

 **Anyways, thanks for waiting and reading, and see you in the next chapter which will have approximately a 30% chance of coming out before school starts again!**

 **All joking aside, I predict sometime in mid-August. But we all know that my predictions on chapter uploads are as good as the weatherman's predictions on weather... so, see you next time~!**

 **Words: 1,550**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting

Chapter 15

* * *

They had been floating out at sea for a day now, maybe, Japan had lost count, how long was he awake for, and how long had he slept? What he did know was that they were at the complete and utter mercy of the sea. If the currents wanted them to float away from the island, then they would, and Japan did not want to imagine what a storm would do.

Japan glanced at Italy, there had been no movement nor sound coming from the Italian since they had last spoken a while - or a long - time ago. Japan was getting worried.

"Italy-san, are you alright?" Japan asked, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Italy-san, are you... perhaps hungry?" Japan knew he was, his stomach had been growling nonstop for a while now.

Sighing, Japan took his eyes off of Italy and looked down, into the deep abyss that was most likely the sea.

Looking up, Japan saw a piece of tree bark floating toward them, then another, and another, soon, the waters in front of Japan were filled with countless numbers of tree bark.

Japan wondered where they came from, perhaps this was like Toro Nagashi, except... very primitive?

Deciding to not disturb the floating pieces of bark - just in case they were for some type of religion - Japan looked back at Italy once more.

"Italy-san, please, talk to me," Japan plead, realizing that this was very unlike him - to beg people to _talk_ to him.

After waiting for what seemed to be like an eternity, Japan looked away from Italy's still body, only to notice a tiny bit of... land!

"Italy-san! I see land!" Japan practically shouted, getting up quickly, causing the raft to tilt dangerously.

Quickly realizing his mistake, Japan sat down in the center, efficiently causing the raft to stabilize itself.

Rubbing his eyes, Japan then took another glanced at where he saw land, and sure enough, there was land, but... it seemed to be getting smaller.

'Oh no,' Japan thought, they were slowly being pulled away from the land by the currents.

Looking around, Japan only saw the remains of the tree barks that had stubbornly clung to the raft.

Saying a quick prayer, Japan hesitantly grabbed a few tree barks around the raft and took out his pocketknife, beginning to cut out pieces of bark.

After he had finished cutting out 4, Japan glanced up again and saw that the land was out of sight.

Slightly panicking, Japan hastily connected the barks together, forcing them to grab onto one another through the various incisions Japan made.

Picking it up, Japan thrusted it into the sea and pulled it back, rowing the raft toward where the land was - or where Japan hoped land was.

After a couple of minutes of rowing, the land came back into view, causing Japan to row faster, completely ignoring the burning sensation in his arms.

Gritting his teeth, Japan pushed himself more and more, with each stroke, the land - no, beach - grew closer and closer, until, finally, after what seemed to be like an hour of rowing, the raft collided against the rocky floor of the shallows.

Panting heavily, Japan broke out into a grin before passing out on the raft, exhaustion finally overcoming him.

* * *

"England, you're good at sewing, yes?"

Looking up from whatever he was doing, England came face to face with Russia.

Definitely _not_ screaming, and certainly _not_ like a girl, despite what a certain albino and frog would say, England fell backward onto the dirt.

"Um... I'd say, quite," England managed to sputter out, almost embarrassingly choking on his own words - but he did not! No, no he didn't, definitely did not happen, the albino and frog are definitely seeing things.

"Good! Here's my sewing kit! And this here is Spain's bag," Russia said, handing England, or tossing England the two items, "Spain needs them fixed before he goes out today."

"Um.. I- I can certainly do that-"

"Good!" Russia smiled, before standing up and walking away, doing whatever Russia does.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, England shot a glare at Spain, who just stuck out his tongue playfully, which only caused England to get more pissed.

Picking up a pebble, England threw it at Spain, who (un)fortunately dodged it, however, he was soon dragged off by Romano.

Then, England glared at America, who was trying - and failing - to contain his laughter.

Huffing, England looked down at the bag in hand and examined it, finding a huge tear at the bottom, how Spain managed to accomplish that, he would never know.

Begrudgingly, England opened the sewing kit, and took out a pin and string, carefully pushing the string through the eye and tying it, ignoring the ruckus around him - it was probably the frog, git, and albino anyways.

* * *

"Catch!" America shouted, kicking a handmade ball that was made of leather and stuffed with wood pulp at France, who skillfully caught it and passed it back.

"God, pass it here, c'mon!" Prussia shouted, running from left to right, waving his hands crazily while being blocked by an invisible entity - I mean Canadia.

"You're being guarded! Dude - AH!" America screamed, Romano stealing the ball from him and passing it to Spain, who kicked it with enough force to make a _THUD_ when it impacted the "netting" made of 2 large pieces of tree bark, breaking the top one.

"Aw, come on Spain, America grumbled, "You're not supposed to break the goal!"

"What can I say, I'm just that good at football!" Spain laughed, hands on his head.

"Team Awesome, 1, Team Tomatoes, 2!" Austria announced, carving a line in the box below a picture of a tomato.

"It's called soccer!" America shouted back, tossing the broken pieces of bark into the river, which carried them downstream.

"Football," Prussia shouted, grabbing a large bark and situating it on top of the other one, before returning to the field.

"Alright, so... the ball goes to the Awesomers..." Austria said, sounding completely bored, this had been the fifth game now, they'd been playing this game ever since yesterday noon, and now they're continuing to play, even though the Tomatoes have won 3 of the 5 games, and it seems like they'll be adding another win to the tally.

"Do you guys ever get bored of this?" Austria questioned, only to get completely ignored as Prussia kicked off the ball, passing it to France, who passed it to America, who got blocked by Canadia.

"Oh hey, Canadia!" America greeted with a smile.

"Oh, I'm good, what about you-" Canada smiled, looking at America, who smirked and kicked the ball to Prussia.

"H- Hey!" Canada complained, "That's cheating!"

"Hu-uh!" America said, wagging his fingers, that was completely fair.

"What the hell is up with this... "street" football?" China asked, watching the game.

"I honestly have no clue, it's... random, for example," Austria said, pointing to Prussia, "Him, he's not supposed to be doing that."

"Prussia! That's illegal!" Spain called out, just as Austria pointed it out.

"So? This isn't an official game!" Prussia grinned.

"Bastard, fine! If you wanna play dirty, then we'll play dirty too!" Romano sneered, foot on the ball, stopping it from rolling away.

"Should I add that as a point?" Austria asked, scratching a line into the box for Team Awesome when he saw that both sides agreed.

"I'm honestly surprised that the rules are still mostly unbroken," China stated.

"It's mostly Spain, Romano, and France doing the correcting, although sometimes Prussia may step in too, but it looks like he wants to win more than follow the rules now," Austria mumbled, "Oh China, would you like to keep track?"

"No."

"... It was worth a try..."

"GOAL!" America screamed, running toward his teammates before falling to his knees and sliding.

"Tch." Spitting onto the ground, Romano stomped on over to Austria, who said, "Both teams are tied."

"Alright, whaddya say we take a dip in the river?" America said between pants.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Prussia agreed, running over to the river, already taking his shirt off.

"Oh my god..." Austria sighed, covering his eyes with both hands.

* * *

"Like, oh my god!" Poland groaned, "This is like, the hundredth time!"

"What happened Poland?" Lithuania asked, rushing over.

"These!" Poland shouted, pointing to the river, which had barks of various sizes floating downstream.

"Ah, this is only the... fourth time I think." Lithuania corrected.

"I don't caaareee!" Poland whined, lifting his feet up out of the river and laying down.

"Here," Latvia said, handing Lithuania a bowl.

"Okay, thanks," Lithuania thanked Latvia before turning to Poland, "Alright Poland."

"W- wait! No! Liet, not again!" Poland screamed, getting up as Lithuania pushed him down again, saying, "Poland, just... just bear with me, please."

"No, no, no no no no nooo NOOOOO!" Poland screamed louder as Lithuania started to undo the string tying Poland's makeshift arm cast to his neck.

* * *

"That fucking hurt like hell!" Poland sniffed, holding his left arm, although it didn't help as it was covered in a thick cast.

"Poland, it'll help your wound heal and prevent infection!" Lithuania said.

"But it still hurts!" Poland complained, "It's like being stung by bees over and over again! And then it feels like you're tearing a huge chunk of skin off and-"

"I'm going to stop you there, it did _not_ hurt that much."

"Yes, it did!"

"Poland! It's a simple medicine, you've been through worse, you'll be fine!"

"Yeah, when I was still a country..."

"..."

"..."

"C- Come on guys, cheer up!" Estonia said with a nervous laugh, holding up two skewers.

"Humph!" Poland pouted, snatching a skewer with his good arm and walking off.

"Um..."

"It's fine Estonia, he'll come back soon," Lithuania said, taking a skewer.

"Alright, is everyone full?" Switzerland asked, receiving resounding nods from everyone present.

"Good, now let's head out, we're going upstream, into the woods, correct?"

"Yes," Hungary said, collecting all her items.

"Does everyone have a weapon on hand?" Switzerland asked, again met with nods.

"Good, let's start then..."

The group collectively began walking, Switzerland and Hungary leading the group, Liechtenstein right behind Switzerland and Poland behind her, with Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania on the flanks.

"This feels like we're going into battle," Poland joked, playing around with his sharpened rock.

"I... no comment," Estonia said.

"Guys!" Latvia suddenly called out, pointing toward the sky behind the woods, "Smoke!"

"Definitely people," Switzerland murmured, "Everyone, be on your guard, we don't know if they're friendly. Also, make sure to be quiet, we don't want to notify them."

Entering the woods, they made sure to stick together while traversing through, as well as following the river.

"There they are again..." Poland grimaced, looking at the river, which was now flooded with tiny tree barks again.

After about an hour of walking, they came across more tree barks flowing down the river, angered, Poland then demanded that he lead the charge. The request was, of course, denied.

Then, about 10 or so minutes later, they finally saw the end of the woods, however, it was now that they could hear several noises.

They were close enough to make out a few, maybe 5-6 voices, but they weren't close enough to actually hear what they were saying.

Then, suddenly, Poland charged out of the mini wall the group had built, screaming.

"Poland!" Lithuania shouted, running after him, with the rest of the group behind him.

Bursting out of the bushes in front of him Poland screamed as loud as he could, "SO IT WAS YOU MOTHER-"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck!

"The hell!?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"P- Poland... what... what the...?" Lithuania asked, finally reaching Poland before following Poland's line of sight to see a bunch of people crowded around one another, a few with weapons drawn.

"Holy mother of burgers on ketchup with fries! It was you guys!" America said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Holy mother of what!?" England said, looking at America as if he'd grown two more heads.

"Holy mother of burgers on ketchup with fries!"

"Okay, enough!" Poland shouted again.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?"

"Who kept throwing barks into..." Poland began, then saw the two giant pieces of bark leaning against two trees, "Is that... is that... a goal?"

"Yup! We're playing football!" Spain said.

"Soccer."

"Football."

"Soccer!"

"Football!"

"SOCCER!"

"FOOTBALL!"

"Enough! We're not having a repeat of #2!" Poland shouted again, "Why the hell are you people play... football (soccer! - America) of all things when we're all, like, stuck on this island!?"

"I dunno, to pass the time?" Prussia shrugged.

"What are you guys even waiting for?" Switzerland sighed, facepalming.

"Er... rescue... party...?" America laughed sheepishly.

"God..." Latvia groaned, facepalming as well.

"A- A- A- AUSTRIA!" Hungary screamed, surprising everyone as she leapt forward and embraced Austria, who was so surprised he accidentally flung his phone, causing it to land and crack.

"My phone!" Austria cried out.

Prussia walked over and picked up the phone, attempting to turn it on, but to no avail as when he examined the phone more closely, he saw that not only was there a huge crack, there was also a huge dent along the right side of it.

"Stupid iPhones," Prussia said, tossing it away.

"Hey! It was still salvageable!" Austria shouted, still being embraced by Hungary.

"That junk? Pffft!" Prussia waved Austria off, rolling his eyes.

"This... is about to get more hectic, isn't it?" China asked.

"Yup!" Russia agreed, as America suddenly jumped up and began selecting people for his soccer (football! - Spain) team.

* * *

 **A/N: It's out! Horray! It came out before the end of Summer Break!**

 **A few things to clarify from the chapter, in case you didn't know or didn't bother to look up - I don't blame you, I also don't like looking things up!**

 **Firstly, Toro Nagashi, or 灯籠流し, is a Japanese ceremony where people float paper lanterns down a river, if you read** manga **or watch anime, you may have seen this. It's traditionally performed on the last day of the Bon Festival to guide the spirits of the deceased to the spirit world.**

 **I'm sorry if I got some of it wrong but that's what I know based on some research.**

 **Secondly, Poland was upset because he was bathing his feet in the river - it's May - and the barks were disrupting his relaxation.**

 **Third, Lithuania was applying herbal medicine to Poland's arm, which according to Poland, "hurts like hell". And before anyone asks why they know herbal medicine or says that herbal medicine is China's thing, I'm going to say that wouldn't it make sense that the countries would know that, I mean, they've been around for centuries, and I'm pretty sure Europe also used some type of herbal medicines.**

 **And lastly, when Poland said, "We're not having a repeat of #2", he meant #2 in the WMNH (Worst Moments in National History).**

 **Speaking of which, if you guys want me to do one-shots of those, let me know!**

 **That's all for now, see you later!**

 **Words: 2,595**


End file.
